Eric’s Adventure Stories: Worlds in Peril Volume 1
by ThatSexyShikamaru
Summary: It was a nice day until Eric sees versions of different worlds and leading him to investigate what's going on and why is everything changing also this was taken from my wattpad @That Sexy Shikamaru this is also a long oc main character fanfic so some of the characters take a long time to come into the story also its more then just 1 universe also nekopara
1. Prologue: A call from a Different world

10th of October, 2018. It was a day like any other. For those of you who don't know, the name's Eric. A high school student, with a moderate amount of friends. I generally enjoy my life here, although it does get boring at times. However, that doesn't really matter to me. One day though, I was eating lunch with my friends, having a chat. Then, something occurred to me. I heard a voice somewhere. "Eric…" I rose to my feet in an instant, raising my guard. Everyone else looked at me, as I scanned the room cautiously. "Who said that? I order you to speak again!" I yelled, forgetting the fact that my teachers were in the room. "Eric, it's probably nothing, forget about it." One of my friends said. "No, it was something." As I said that, I kept hearing the distant voice. "Seeing as how the last few weeks have been weird, I have a feeling this is the final, ultimate result." I was slightly sweating, my hands flinching constantly as I put my tray of food away. I turned to my friends with a sharp look. "Don't start without me." Then I ran outside through the back exit. I used the voice as a guide, leading me through the back, which I use as a shortcut to get to my form room, but I turned left to the science lab where I had my lessons at.

The lights were turned off completely. There was nothing but black as the darkness of the room swallowed me like a nightmare. "Reach. Feel within you." A male voice spoke to me. I looked around the blackness, then went to the teacher's desk. I saw a small glow, through one of the drawers. I opened the drawer, the glow of yellow light almost blinding my eyes, as I looked into it with curiosity. The feeling simply amounted to disappointment, however. As I saw it was nothing more than a small necklace. It could fit into the palm of my hand easily. "Why is this here? And what's so special about it?" I picked it up, looking at it. In the center was a small mirror. I stared into it for a bit, then the floor around me began to shake, as the wall on the opposite side of the room began to expand into an endless hallway. "What the!? What's going on!?" I began running. Only to hit an invisible wall, and be temporarily blinded. When I could see again, I was in a bakery of sorts. I looked around. It looked packed, and generally alive. "Why here? And why does the layout look so familiar?" As I thought, I was suddenly interrupted by a female voice. "Hello there! Welcome to La Soleil! Will you be dining in today? Or would you like something to take home? Here's our menu. Please take a look!" I turned, around in circles, and saw 6 girls with cat ears and a tail. Catgirls! "No way! Chocola, Vanilla, Coconut, Azuki, Cinnamon, Maple!?" I knew them all off the top of my head. I had recently played through the entire Nekopara game series, so I was all too familiar with the cast. "Wait… These lines they are saying… This is the start of Volume 3! What's going on?" I asked myself, then I asked Azuki, the eldest sister of them all. She didn't respond at all. "ANSWER ME!" I tried to punch her, but it fazed right through her and made a bright light glow into my eyes, blinding my vision again.

"Agh… Damn it! What's even happe- Wait where am I?" I looked around, and saw a ruined city. I was atop a building, and was able to move around. I heard someone talking in the distance, I peeked down. At the street below, was… Sonic the Hedgehog! And my Sonic Forces OC! "What's even happening!? Why am I in Sonic Forces now!? How did I transfer worlds like that!? I'm confused!" I decided to jump down off the building, to land beside Sonic and my OC to try and get some answers from them. Before I hit the ground however, I fell through the concrete floor all of a sudden, then I crashed into a large rock. "Ow… My back… Wait, where the hell am I now?" The sky was multi colored. I peeked into the distance and saw multiple explosions happen, then a brief pause. I saw 2 people fighting in the distance. It was… "Son Goku and Jiren!? Goku's in Ultra Instinct!?" One of the explosions sent me flying backwards. I crashed into a rock and fell to the Tournament of Power Arena floor. "Agh! FUCK! CAN YOU IDIOTS EVEN HEAR OR SEE ME!?" They weren't going to hear me anyway, due to the battle they were in. But it was still annoying, a Ki blast from Jiren hit me in the face and blinded my vision whilst also throwing me backwards. I sat up and looked around. "A classroom? The hell is this?" I looked around, and sooner or later, I heard a voice. "Okay Everyone!" Another female voice. I looked and saw 4 girls. "Monika, Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki? Why am I in the literature club now? Why is any of this happening?" I looked down at the necklace again, and slowly the area around me began to turn dark.

When I looked up, I saw a large window, looking into outer space. I stared into the empty abyss for a while. Then heard familiar sounds. "Wait, Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader? Star Wars Episode 6? Why though?" I then looked further right, and saw someone running towards me with a Blue energy blast. "RASENGAN!" He yelled as the attack hit me, sending me flying backwards as if I was in space. I looked around, I was flying in space. Although, I heard the sounds of explosions behind me. I tilted my body, and saw Earth, but there was a giant hole in the planet, and it seemed to be falling apart, like Old Namek. I was suddenly launched down through the atmosphere at high speeds. "AGH!!! Gah!" I hit the ground hard as I landed. I saw my home city in ruins. "Who? And why!?" I ran around, and found where the school was. But it was destroyed, and I saw a few people there, in craters and badly damaged. "W-what!? Chocola, Vanilla, Coconut, Azuki, Cinnamon, Maple, Goku, Vegeta, Sonic, Monika, Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, Luke and Naruto!? A-All down for the count!? What the fuck!? Who did this to you? Who did it!?" I screamed in anger. I then saw a dark figure drop down nearby, next to me. I gulped and took 5 steps back. He was cloaked, so I couldn't see his face. He shot a large energy ball at me, which seemed to trap me inside it. Suddenly I felt my arms and legs lock as lightning began to hit my body non stop. "AGGHH!!! FUUUCK!!!" I screamed out in pain, as a massive red lightning strike hit me. I flew backwards and landed. Barely able to stand, I stood up shaking. "Oh my fuck… What the hell was that!?" I looked at the necklace and pocketed it. I was back in the lab, very much alive and well.

I checked the time. "3:00PM!? The day finished already!? How long was I out for!?" I said to myself as I scurried from the lab like a lost dog. I went to the place where I met my parents to pick me up, they looked surprised after they saw the condition I was in.

"E-Eric!? What happened to you? You look like you've nearly died!" My mom said to me, in shock. "Come on, let's get you home, we've got a few things to talk about." My dad then said. My parents pretty much carried me to the car, and once I got home, I didn't even bother to take off my clothes before passing out on the couch in the living room. When I woke up, my parents were waiting. "Oh… Hey Mom and Dad…" I said, clearly shaken up. My parents looked angry at me. "You were out throughout most of the day. Your science teacher said that he found you on the ground shaking. Due to some other circumstances, a few lessons got cancelled because of you." My Dad said in a serious tone. "Really? I deeply apologise." I said, as I sat up. "Well, I'm sure we can f- UGH!" I was about to say something when I felt a sharp pain in my head. I grabbed my head as I began to saw flashes of all the characters I met in the visions. Even as far as seeing the Catgirls having sex, only this time, it was from a first person perspective. I felt weird, seeing these in this way. It seemed like Kashou just came, when suddenly, it all stopped. Those were the final visions I saw before they all stopped. "These visions are getting on my nerves now." I said to myself. "I'm going to find out what the hell this is all about!"


	2. Chapter 1: Sudden Introductions

I had kept the necklace with me, ever since I left the building. Some time after I saw the previous visions, I decided to sit down and meditate, tightly grabbing the necklace. Visions began to appear again, at a much more grand scale than before. As a result, I saw more than ever before. Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta, A lightsaber fight, etc… Some of these things, I've never seen before. It's like I was seeing into the future. This lasted for several days, me going through all the visions. By Halloween, I'd pretty much seen it all. As I sat down on my couch, I thought to myself. Then, I decided to try something. "Hey, Dad. Take me to the School." "Why Eric? It's a day off!" "Something tells me that I have to. We're taking Mom along as well." After getting dressed, we got in our car and headed to the school. We walked through the gate, and jumped over the fence, due to it being locked. I walked to the lab I had originally got the necklace from, hoping I'd find an answer there. Yet again, the lights were closed, but the necklace began to glow. "It's glowing? What the hell?" I said. Then, a small part of the wall also glowed, which we went to, and saw a light beam, pointing towards the teacher's desk. I looked at the desk and saw a little hole that wasn't there before. The outline had the same shape as the necklace. "What is this Puzzle game bull? It's weird." I said as I extended an arm out, putting the necklace in the hole. At first, nothing happened, then I turned it around and put it back in. It began to glow.

"Aha! I knew something was off!" "Smart move Eric." My dad said. The entire lit up, like a miniature sun. The projector suddenly came to life, and a hologram appeared on the desk. "Hello? Who is this?" A man said. "Um. It's us. We solved this thing. Why?" I replied. "Who are you? What's your name sir?" "We are technically a team of 3, but I, am Eric." There was a pause after that. "Eric, how did you solve this?" I then took the time to explain the details. "I see. Well, Eric. Do you mind if you go to the lawn of the school? We will meet you there." "It's a done deal sir!" I replied enthusiastically. The call ended, and the hologram vanished. I grabbed the necklace and walked out of the door leading to the library. My parents followed me as we walked through the empty room, and to the outside. We then went to the front lawn and waited patiently. 10 minutes later, a ship landed on the lawn, and a door opened. Out came the same man on the hologram. We walked up to each other. "Pleasure to meet you sir." I said, shaking his hand. "Ah yes, it's a pleasure to meet you too. Come along, we don't have much time." He walked back into the ship and we followed. I held my Ipad in my right arm, while also wearing headphones, listening to music. I liked listening to music, so I took my Ipad pretty much everywhere, just so I could listen to music. The ship was large. There were quite a few small hallways, a few bathrooms, and quite a few bedroom to back it up. We were taken to the front seat, the cockpit. "Strap in you 3, it's going to be a bumpy ride." He said. My Dad sat in the co-pilot seat, while my mom and I sat in the back. We all fastened our seatbelts. Then, I heard the sound of the door shutting, and the feeling of vibrations, as the ship began to lift off the ground. Then it flew up into the sky, faster and faster, then into space! After we reached outer space, we were allowed to stand up and look around further. I immediately looked out of the cockpit window. "Wow. This is a cool view, going into space like this…" I said. "You like it? Get used to it, because you'll be seeing it a lot." The man said. "I'll be looking around the ship, come on Mom." I called out to my Mom. She was a bit afraid at first, but eventually got up from her seat, and we stepped out into the corridor.

Listening to music while we looked around the ship, we eventually found one of the bedrooms. I went inside it, feeling a bit exhausted. "Hey, Mom… I'm taking a quick nap. Call me if you need me." She nodded and let me be. I stripped myself from my clothes besides my underwear, and fell asleep listening to relaxing music. I started having a dream almost instantly. I was somewhere in what seemed like Japan, I walked around the area I was in. There was nobody around, making it seem like a ghost town. I eventually came across a school, walking through the empty corridors. I felt like there was someone behind me, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. The mood felt very unsettling. I eventually walked into a classroom, which turned out to be a dark hallway. The mood suddenly felt even creepier than before. I was starting to see blood stains on the black walls, and I saw a trail. It seemed like drops of blood merged with each other. Seeing how rapid they were, it must've just been after a murder. Then I heard an unsettling laugh. "H-Hello? Anyone there?" I said. There was no response, as I came to a black wall. I raised my arm, putting it on the wall. I felt a sharp object pierce my skin as blood ran down the wall, starting from my hand. The wall opened a corridor silently. I stepped into the newly opened room, eventually coming across something demonic like. There was someone in the middle of the room. It looked like a demon summoning, I could see a bloody knife next to him. I shivered. I walked towards him slowly, extending an arm to his shoulder. His head suddenly turned 180 degrees, which should've snapped his neck, but he was alive, smiling. I couldn't see his eyes, because they were covered up. He laughed before suddenly disappearing. I began to have difficulty breathing properly, even coughing up blood. I closed my eyes, hoping for it to all be over. When I opened my eyes again, I seemed to be in a field at night. A never ending field. I stood up, slowly walking across the grassy area, with no one to help me. No one to save me from this nightmare. I slowly started seeing dead bodies of people, they were all innocent civilians. I even passed the bodies of some of my friends from school. I was shocked, and scared. But then, I came across the body of my best friend, knowing him since I was young, Archie. He looked to be crying, begging for mercy. One of his eyes was ripped out, his left arm was a small distance away, detached from his body, it was still bleeding rapidly.

"Archie…!? P-Please don't tell me you've gone too!" I cried out. I began sobbing as I lifted his corpse into my arms. I had never felt more despair and hopelessness in my life, up until now. His face seemed pale, due to a massive amount of blood loss. I didn't know how to act anymore. I heard the same sinister laugh again, then the man from before stood in front of me. "D-Did you do this!?" He remained smiling, not flinching, as I saw the knife in his right hand. He started walking towards me, then running at full speed. I ran for my life, the grass of the field starting to become more red the further out I went. I seemed to fall through the floor in the next moment, I landed in another enclosed space. Then, the room seemed to illuminate with a red hue. The man was hovering in midair, I could now see his glowing red eyes. There was also blood on his mouth, symbolising he most likely ate something or drank something that had blood in it. He then let out a major laugh. And he vanished. I saw the walls around me begin to close, slowly crushing me. I gave out one last breath, before it all sealed off completely, and a blood splatter noise could be heard, before I heard him speak. "Seeking the truth will only get you nowhere. There is no hope." I then saw his creepy face flash across my vision.

"AHHHH!!! OH MY FUCK!" I yelled out as I awoke, almost falling out of my bed. I sat up in an instant panting for air rapidly. For a moment, I felt like I couldn't breathe. Eventually, I regained control and looked around. "Phew… Thank god that was all a freaking dream… Holy crap…" My parents came into the room, looking scared. "Eric! Are you ok!?" My mom yelled. "Y-Yeah. Just about." I replied. "Was it a nightmare?" My dad asked. "Yeah. Really bad one." They both breathed sighs of relief. Then seemed to relax before speaking again. "We're arriving in 5 minutes, we also charged your IPad for you." My dad said. "Right, coming." They left the room. I got out of the bed and put my clothes back on, grabbing my IPad on the way out, and heading to the cockpit. By the time we got there, we could see our destination up ahead. It was a massive space station which the International Space Station wasn't even close to. It seemed like it was out of fiction. The size, the amount of smaller ships leaving from it. It was too good to be true for me. I started to wonder if I was still dreaming, but I knew I wasn't. I had just woken up. So this was all real. I sat in the backseat with my mom, strapping my seatbelt on.

The man that was with us seemed to be communicating with the central control area. At least, that's how I think it was. Asking for identity, craft number, nothing of interest to me.

We eventually entered one of the many hangars that was on the left side of the mega-station. Eventually, I felt the ship land, a feeling I had not felt in a long time it seems. "We're here." The driver said, as he undid his seatbelt. We all also undid our seatbelts, stepping into the corridor, then out of the ship. Stepping into the massive hangar, I was stunned at what I was seeing. I saw many soldiers with weapons I've never seen before. They all saluted my family. "U-Um… Thanks, all of you." I said. I felt honoured to be in a situation like this. "Follow me, we don't have a lot of time." The man said. "Hey, before that, tell us your name. I need to call you something, don't I?" He paused. Then looked at me sternly. "Captain Bluestone." Before turning back and continuing to walk at a quick pace. What's with the stern act? I thought to myself, as I had to do a light jog to keep up with him. He was taller than me, and his skin color made it evident he wasn't human. His attire also made it seem like he was a general of some kind. He barely stopped to give us a rest, which was hard due to the fact the walk was 10 minutes straight. We eventually got to an elevator. Where we joined a few other Alien generals. Seeing this, it only seemed to be accessible to the higher class people, like captains. I stared at them for a bit, having never seen other life forms before. One of them stared back at me sternly, which sent a chill through me, so I stopped staring. We eventually reached our destination, we seemed to be in the control area. I grabbed a nearby desk to stop and breathe for air, after our long, tiring and fast walk. I saw Bluestone talk to another general, before he turned towards me. "I believe this is the boy who solved the puzzle on planet HZP-489. The general, who was even taller than bluestone, looked at me.

He leaned down at me, his blue skin combined with his stern look, and odd looking eyes made me flinch a bit. He turned back to Bluestone, then back to me. "Come, boy." He moved his tentacle legs to a room. I followed him, while my parents stayed in the control room, where they proceeded to talk with Bluestone. I was taken to a room with a huge window, overseeing outer space, plus a bit of the station. In the middle of the small room, was a table with a single seat. "Take a seat young one. He said. I did what I was told, not wanting to get on his bad side. He stood on the opposite side of the desk, one of his tentacle hands holding a camera of sorts. He waited for me to speak, which I did. "Um… My name's Eric. A Human boy from Earth." I said. "Tell me, Eric. How did you solve the puzzle? I think that's what you humans call it." He asked. "It sort of happened by accident. I was doing usual school life, having lunch… When I heard my name being called in one of the science labs…" I then proceeded to explain in detail how I got here. I was still holding my IPad in my right arm. My headphones were not on, as I didn't want to miss a single detail, incase it was important. "I see." He said. "Is there anything else you'd like to ask me?" I questioned. He first asked me about my device. I told him how it was an IPad and how it posed no threat. He asked me of my motives, to which I said I don't really had any. Then, he asked a question which scared me.

"Did you have any weird dreams lately? Anything disturbing?" I replied with a slight nod. I was then told to explain. I told him about the entire dream, and the feelings I had afterwards, as well as my theories on what it could be about. The general seemed genuinely shocked to hear this, which I did not expect. "Eric, what your seeing… Someone your age shouldn't be seeing this. I sense much fear in you, yet a slight bit of anger." "Well, duh. Something like this has never happened to me before in my life, plus, it was disturbing on it's own." He nodded, then gestured for me to stand. "You may leave now. Thank you for telling us about this." "My pleasure general." I said, in the most civil way I could. I left the room, arriving back at the control room. Where I met up with mom and dad again. They looked like they had just seen someone die. "What's up?" I asked casually. "We heard about your dream…" My mom said, worryingly. I was shocked. "How did you fin-" I figured it out instantly. The camera was broadcasting what I was saying across the generals, so they would know how to deal with me. "Anyway. Where's the bathroom?" I then changed the subject quickly. My dad pointed to a map nearby, which showed the general map of where I needed to go. "Wait, Eric." Bluestone suddenly touched me on my shoulder before I left. "You'll need this." He said, giving me a card of sorts. It had my identity and it also said I had a "Platinum Pass." I assumed that gave me access to literally everything in the station. I pocketed it before observing the map. I saw restaurants, theme parks, even an arcade! The closest bathroom was 1 minute away from the the elevator. I went to the elevator and went back down, then walked through the huge hallways on my own. As I walked, I saw vast views of space, ships passing by, even a playground where people could mess around in moon gravity, without a suit on. I eventually reached the bathroom. I headed inside, taking a quick pee break. While I was sitting, I took out the necklace from my shirt pocket. I observed it once more. "What strange things does this thing hold even?" I then got a call from my mom on my IPad. "Mom, what is it?" I asked. "Eric, get back here quick, they're about to have an important meeting!" "Alright, on the way." I closed the call and quickly pulled my pants back up. I then flushed, then ran through the hallways, reaching the elevator in a few seconds. I arrived at the control room area. Where everyone was waiting. "Alright, here. Spill the beans." I said jokingly. A few officers laughed slightly, before Bluestone spoke once more.

"Eric, we have received a few strange energy signals from a certain area in the galaxy you reside in. Any ships we send, we either lose contact with, or end up destroyed. However, one of our most recent ships have managed to pass on a message, which we think you can decode." He then pointed to a computer. I sat down, and the message opened on it's own. It was a bunch of zeros and ones.

"This is binary. It's not that hard to decode." I opened a binary decoder website on the computer, connecting to Earth's worldwide web, and decoded the entire thing. "This is soldier 385-BKW. I've managed to find someone who was creating the energy signals. It looks like a ancient being, but I can't escape from him. He's too strong. He's too strong. He's too strong. He's too str- Yeah whatever okay. That last line repeats too many times." Everyone seemed surprised at how easily I decoded the message, plus the message itself. My Parents weren't surprised however, and simply smirked. "Alright! So it seems like whoever was creating the energy sources, we can't reach right now, because of the insane power gap. Not only that, he probably won't even allow this info to get out normally. We got lucky getting this message." This was me when I was sounding a bit more mature. When I'm serious. I stepped towards the window as I continued to create my speech. "If we are to stand a chance against this being, we must first gather allies, in order to increase our odds of survival, and chances we find someone related to him. We then must train like never before, in order to stand a better chance of rivaling his might. That's the basic idea. Easier said than done, but it's the best chance we have right now." It was the truth. "YOU ALL!" I pointed to the generals. "I want you to scan as far as possible for any Earth like planets in our reach, and I'll see if I can reach them to recruit allies. Do not let me down, there are potentially many lives on the line here." I said, in a serious tone. "Yes sir!" They all said. Bluestone and my parents were shocked to see me take a general like position for once. "Dismissed. Back to work." They all then disbanded and went back to their positions or had a break, either eating or drinking. Bluestone walked up to me, with my parents not far behind. "Not bad for your first speech." He said. "Well, it's the best I could've done. Besides, we gotta get some motivation right? There's always a start." I said. "Eric, that's very true. Well said." My dad said. "I'm hungry, let's get something to eat." I said, as my stomach growled. "Alright, follow me. Captain Eric." Bluestone said casually. I jumped a bit when he called me a captain. My parents and I followed him, while I smiled and chuckled a bit. I listened to some music on the way there. Partly through the song, I started whistling. Bluestone looked at me, and smiled. I didn't even notice him as I jammed out to my music. We eventually reached the restaurants, and had some food. I decided to have a cheeseburger for once. It wasn't bad, especially because it was made by aliens.

I then spent the rest of my free time that day, going to the amusement park and the arcade. I spent 6 hours in total. Eventually, the crowd entire crowd looked at me, as I was playing an arcade rhythm game involving a dance pad. I was playing one of the most difficult levels. "The Sonic Lost World Remix." Honeycomb Highway was the first section. For the first time while playing this arcade game, I got serious, focused my heart and soul into the most difficult section. I could feel a bit of sweat running down my forehead. As the music suddenly bursted into a huge fast remix. I was focusing everything on the moment, as more and more people gathered around to watch the performance. It was even broadcasted. My parents and Bluestone were nearby watching. Smiling and laughing at how I can be serious, and playful at the same time. I was practically breakdancing by this point, and the crowd cheered while I focused, not taking notice of the crowd. "Go, Go Eric!" I heard some voices say. It eventually descended into the final section. Dr. Eggman Showdown. My shirt was soaked with sweat. And in the final few seconds, I screamed as I moved faster and more intensely than ever. Then it stopped. I collapsed onto the floor panting. To see I had passed the level with over 75%. The crowd erupted into a roar of cheers, as I actually took notice of how many people were watching for the first time. "Thank you. Thank you…" I said, as I sat up, walking away from the machine. "He never gave up. The type of power we need." Bluestone said in the background. I was quite tired after that, and I felt like I would pass out at any moment. Eventually making my way through the hallways, I stopped for a moment, as I knew Bluestone was behind me. "W-Where should I sleep…?" I asked, clearly sounding sleepy. "There's a room reserved for you. Follow me." Bluestone replied, before starting to move. I followed him through the hallways, my parents behind me. He eventually came to a door, which he opened. I walked into a very nice looking room, with a bed and other things. It was like a luxurious hotel room. "Customize it to your liking. Good night!" Bluestone said before leaving the room. I instantly took a lay down in the bed. "Night Eric." My Dad said. "Goodnight my boy!" my mom followed up with. "Night Mom and Dad." I replied. They then switched off the lights and let me be with my Ipad. I stripped down to my underwear again before finally succumbing to sleep. I was once again dreaming. It was about the visions again. Flashes of Nekopara, Sonic, Dragon ball, Doki Doki Literature Club, Naruto and Star Wars. Although, partway through the flashes, I yelled into the distance.

"Stop!" In an instant, the flashes slowed down, then stopped at a Nekopara flash. Then, a bright light engulfed me. I looked around, finding myself outside of La Soleil. Although, I managed to spot the whole crew outside the Bakery. It seemed like they were taking pictures together. "Wait, Isn't this the end of Volume 3?" I called out in surprise. The entire crew flinched, then turned to face my direction. "What the hell!? They heard me?" I said to myself. "Um… Hello? If you can hear me, raise your hand." They all raised their hands. This was unexpected. They could hear me! Better use this time to my advantage!

"Um… sir, we can't see you, but we can hear you." Kashou said. "Really? I can see you all just fine!" I replied. "Hm… Chocola doesn't get it… why can you see us, but we can't see you?" Chocola asked. "I honestly don't know. It doesn't make sense at all." I replied. "For the most part, I agree with Chocola." Vanilla said, nodding. "I agree with you two on this! I don't get it either!" Coconut said in absolute confusion. "Neither of us can understand this one Nuts." Azuki said. "Well, in the meantime, let's settle down, shall we?" I replied. "Agreed, we should take this step by step." Maple said. Cinnamon just nodded. She seemed a little shy to speak for some reason. Maybe it was because of her perverted personality, unsure of what I'll do, or something else. "Yes indeed sir. Come inside! We'll make Tea!" Shigure said enthusiastically. They then showed me to the door, and I entered the bakery. Cinnamon eventually pulled out a seat for me, which I sat on. I decided to just order some recommended Tea. Not bad, I must say. Kashou eventually sat next to me and started talking. "So, what's your name?" He asked. I hesitated before answering. "Eric-" Then I woke up.

"What the!?" I yelled as I woke up. "Oh fucking hell, why couldn't that have been real?" I asked myself. Then I heard a knock on my door. "Enter!" I said, as Mom and Dad entered the room. "Eric, we got a call from Bluestone. They want you as soon as possible." My Dad said, while my Mom nodded. "I'm coming…" I grunted, stepping out of bed to put my clothes back on, after going through my daily waking up routine. I took my IPad and headphones, as we headed straight to the meeting without bothering to eat. We reached the elevator and went up to the control center. Every general was waiting for us, as they saluted.

"Important I suppose." I said. Bluestone walked towards me and nodded. "We have received some info that you could possibly crack. He gave me more zeros and ones, when translated, I read the message out loud. "Emergency message to HQ. I found a habitable planet, which I crash landed on. I'm badly injured, and won't have time to heal in any way. I write this message to you so you all can help salvage what I left behind, as well as finding allies. Goodbye you all…" Everyone was shocked. "Trace the pilot to the last planet he landed on!" All the generals got to work immediately, and managed to find the unidentified planet. A hologram appeared on a table in the middle of the room, showing the planet. "Looks like Earth!" I said enthusiastically. "This was the planet?" Bluestone said in confusion. "Yep. Time to plan!" I said.

(1 hour of private planning later…)

"Alright, so my parents and I will go ahead on our ship. If we need help, we'll call for backup." I announced. "Alright, it's decided." Bluestone said. "We're setting out in 15 minutes!" I said, before leaving with my parents to grab some beverages. I listened to music the whole way through, and I just generally felt excited, while also nervous. I ignored this and went to the ship which I arrived in. Which had just been finished refueling in the hangar. "Alright! Mom, Dad. Y'all ready for space adventures!?" I asked. "Yeah!" They both yelled in response. My parents entered the ship before Bluestone stopped me. "Good luck." He said. I smiled and jumped on to the closing ramp. I then entered the co-pilot seat, next to my Dad in the pilot seat. Applying my seatbelt, I joked with Dad a bit. "Flown spaceships before?" "Oh shuddup, I got this." My dad said. We then lifted into the air, then blasted off from the hangar, and into deep space, heading for the planet with no hesitation.


	3. Chapter 2: Catgirl Recruitment and Fun

We flew threw space for hours on end. My ass felt numb, so I stood up and walked around the ship for a while. I whistled, as I also listened to music as well. "Well, now I'm travelling planets. This is my life now, apparently." I said to myself. I decided to head to my room on the ship, doing some exercise. Some push ups, sit ups, and others as well. After that time, I went to the bathroom to take a bath. As I lay in hot water, stripped of my clothes, a familiar voice entered my ears. "Master…" I jumped. "C-Chocola? The fuck?" I headed out early. A towel wrapped around my legs and crotch as I entered my bedroom. "It seems to have come from here." I said to myself, heading inside to see the lights already turned on. Then, I heard some noises I couldn't quite make out. It sounded like… moans. I looked around, seeing two shadows covering the wall next to my bed. "There." I went to my bed. All senses froze in an instant. What filled my vision was so shocking, I couldn't even move for a moment. "K-Kashou and Chocola are…" Having sex on my bed. I saw all the detail. The cum on Chocola's body, and the thrusting in her pussy… "OH MY FUCKING…" "AHH!"

I screamed as I awoke on my seat. "Eric, you alright!?" My mom said in surprise. "W-What just…" I scanned the room quickly, but found nothing. "Oh thank god. Wouldn't want that to happen…" I said to myself. "What did you dream about?" My dad asked. I felt my face go red, as I turned away. My parents looked at me and simply nodded. "We found you in your room, passed out. It looked like you were doing exercises?" My Mom said. "Yeah. Must've done something wrong. Oh well…" I replied. "So anyway, how's the trip?" I asked my Dad. "It looks like we'll be there at around 5 minutes. We passed through a nebula while you were out." My Dad replied. "Really? Cool!" I then said, taking my seat at the co-pilot seat. For the next few minutes, I remained silent, as I tried to figure out why did I dream about that? I had never been more confused in my life. Although my instincts would normally be fine with looking at a female's body, I didn't expect to walk in on a sex scene. The thought of this, makes me suddenly aware about the erection in my pants. "Hm… it could've been some kind of sign, but I highly doubt it." I said to myself.

"We're a minute away." My dad suddenly said, interrupting my train of thought. I yawned as I looked ahead and saw the planet. "Does look quite similar to Earth." I said. My parents nodded as we sped towards it. "Strap in folks." I said, as everyone fastened their seatbelts. The ship began to shake and heat up as we entered the atmosphere. "Aim for Japan, I'll tell you where to land when we get there!" I yelled to My Dad. We took a huge turn, aiming for Japan. Sirens sounded everywhere, and we were constantly told to slow down. Dad barely managed to slow us down fully. "There! The park!" I pointed as we descended quickly. We weaved around the tallest building in the city as we prepared to land. My Dad fiddled with the controls until it managed to stabilize itself. We eventually slowed down a bit, before slightly crash landing on solid ground. We all breathed sighs of relief. "Another happy landing." I said.

We unbuckled our seatbelts and opened the exit door. We walked through the hallways, and out the ramp door. I had my headphones and IPad like usual. I went to a nearby rail, which oversaw a huge body of water, and a ferris wheel of sorts in the distance. It was late night time, so we saw it glow in all its glory. We gazed at the sight for quite a while before getting off the rail. "Let's figure out where we should go next." I said, as I contacted Bluestone on my IPad. "Eric here, we have landed on the planet safely. We see no sign of the pilot. Over." "Bluestone speaking, we have received your message. You take it from here, as the fleet is having trouble maneuvering our path. Do you copy?" "Copy that commander. We'll take it from here. Godspeed." We then closed off communication.

"Alright, Mom, Dad. We're on our own for a while. Stay on guard." They nodded. Normally I'm quite chilled out, but even I know that this is a serious deal. We stood in the park for a while, trying to figure out where to go next. Using my knowledge, I carefully tried to calculate where we were.

"Alright, using my knowledge… I think we go left here." I said. As we started to walk through the park. Just as the sun began to rise over the horizon. We didn't walk for too long, as we eventually came across a familiar establishment. "There it is!" I said, as we stumbled across La Soleil. "Eric… are you sure this is the right place?" My Dad asked, slightly worried. "Yep. It's the one." I replied as we looked at the bakery. I then went to the door to try and open it. "Locked." I said, a little frustrated. "Well, duh! It's an establishment, of course it would be lo-" The lock broke as I pushed through with brute force. "Doesn't matter." I said, opening the unlocked door. My parents following me in surprise. "Eric, you know this illegal, right?" My dad said. "Laws like that don't really matter on a journey like this!" I replied a bit angrily. However, that was the ultimate Jinx. As I heard the sound of doors opening, followed by a voice. "Alright, time to ch-" He paused as he saw us. All 4 of us froze. "Not what it looks li-" He cut me off when he pulled a knife from the kitchen. "...Shit." I felt a sense of uncertainty. "What, are you doing? How did you get in?" He angrily questioned us. "It was me, I broke the lock." My parents slightly nodded. "Why?" He asked. "...Good question." I replied. Kashou looked surprised for a moment. "You… don't really have a motive?" I very slightly nodded. I looked down at the floor in embarrassment and sadness. Kashou put down the knife and started walking towards us. "Master!" I heard the voice of Chocola. Kashou looked over his shoulder in surprise. "BATHROOM!" I yelled quietly to my parents as we ran to the bathroom door to hide.

(Kashou's POV)

As I watched the bathroom door for a moment, I felt Chocola tugging my clothes slightly. "Master? What's wrong?" She said. "You spaced out for a moment." Vanilla said, having come over with Chocola. "O-Oh! It's… nothing really!" They stared at me in suspicion for a moment. "Come, let's have breakfast." I said. "Ok!" They both said enthusiastically as we made our way back upstairs. As I prepared the food, I couldn't stop thinking about those three I met back downstairs, who were now hiding in the bathroom. Were they thieves? That couldn't be. They weren't even armed. The young boy seemed to have a tablet and headphones, but that was it. If anything, they looked like tourists. I had to talk to them as soon as possible, so I could get to the bottom of this. Even when unarmed, I can take a lot of damage, if they did try to kill me. I put down plates of sandwiches for Chocola and Vanilla. "I'll be downstairs if you need me. I need to check something." Chocola nodded enthusiastically. She was always a bit dumb and easy to fool, but she's cute like that. Vanilla looked at me suspiciously for a moment, before reluctantly nodding herself. I headed back to the bakery floor, entering the bathroom. "Ok, you can come out now!" I whispered quietly. The three then emerged again.

(Eric's POV)

"They gone?" I said, being cautious. Kashou nodded and motioned for us to follow him. We sat down at one of the tables, and I took off my headphones so I could hear him properly. "Nice bakery…" I said, as I looked around the room. This was the first time seeing it in person, so I took time to memorise it. "You seem a bit curious, headphones guy." Kashou said. "Yeah, I am." I said as I snapped my attention to Kashou. "Just call me Eric." I then followed up with. "The two with you are your parents, I'm assuming?" Kashou questioned. "Yep, darn right." I replied. Kashou then stood up and walked to my parents as he quietly talked to them. I couldn't make out what they were saying, and when I looked outside, I saw 5 familiar female figures walking towards the bakery. "We've got trouble…!" I said. Everyone looked outside for a moment and saw too. "Just hide in the kitchen, don't move until 2 others enter this room!" My parents and I ran inside the kitchen and hid in varying locations. We waited for a while, and I caught a glimpse of Chocola and Vanilla passing by, both in work uniforms. We waited until they entered the main room. "Now!" I said to my parents, as we caught the door before it fully shut. We then sneaked our way inside and headed upstairs. We then walked into the main living room. "Eric, what to do now?" My mom asked. She was panicking. "Let's just hide in his room for now, that'll most likely work." I replied. We scanned the rooms and found Kashou's room. We then headed inside and hid at the walls next to the door. "Eric, how do you know all of this?" My mom asked. "The Nekopara games." I replied with pride. My parents looked confused, because they never heard of it. The door opened, and Kashou stepped inside with his work uniform. He noticed us before changing. "Don't look." He said. We covered our eyes until he gave us the all clear signal. He then talked sternly. "You three, do not leave the room at all costs. And get some rest. If they spot you while sleeping, that's fine, don't panic and introduce yourselves nicely." We then nodded our heads as he left. "Eric, we'll sneak out and take the ship. Since you know this place so well, we'll leave it up to you." My dad said. "Give us a call if you need us. Love you!" My mom then gave me a kiss on the cheek. They then climbed out of the window and waved at me, before sneaking out entirely and running. I sighed, then put my IPad and headphones next to the bed before stripping down to my underwear and laying down in the bed. I fell asleep moments later, with a huge smile on my face.

I looked around, and saw I was back at my school. I looked over my shoulder to see if there was anything behind me. I saw an old friend of mine from school. Emiliano. I was smiling, we were good friends and hung out a lot. I walked towards him, expecting a greeting, but he doesn't even flinch. "Hey, Emiliano, it's me, Er-" He turned around quickly, and for a brief moment, his eyes were red. Then he vanished from my view. I was taken aback. Then, the entire school was blown up by a huge fireball. The city was now on fire, and I had difficulty breathing. I saw Emiliano fly down towards me. But, he looked partly like a devil. I was shaking, and tried to flee, before tripping on a piece of debris. I then continued crawling backwards, but he kept walking towards me. I was eventually backed up against a wall, unable to flee further. Emiliano smiled, as a sword appeared in his hand, entirely made out of fire. "Hey… Don't do this…" I said. "It's too late for apologies." Emiliano replied. "What did I even-" I was about to question him, when he raised his sword to slice me in half. "AHHH-"

"AHHHHH!" I yelled as I awoke from the dream. I panted for air. What the hell… was that? Emiliano destroying everything? This had nothing to do with the visions prior to this one… "Why does this keep happening to me…?" I asked myself. Before that question could be answered, I felt something on my chest. Felt like… hands. I slowly sat up to find out what was happening. Through my blurry-ish vision, I saw one or two people stumble backwards a little. "O-Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I called out. They then moved back towards me quickly after nodding. My vision began to clear up, and I saw that it was Chocola and Vanilla, to my surprise.

"Sir! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Chocola asked while she was panicking. "You looked like you were having a bad dream… are you okay?" Vanilla then asked. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine, thanks…" They both breathed sighs of relief after I confirmed my status. They then began observing me closely for some reason. "Um… you two, what are you doing?" I asked. "You entered without us knowing, it's better to check if your hiding something." Vanilla then replied with. They sniffed me and checked all around my body. They even checked the clothes that I left on the floor. Chocola then pulled out my tablet. "Sir! What's this?" She asked. "That's my IPad. Tablet I use everywhere I go. Got a problem with that?" I replied. She looked at me suspiciously, then put it down. I'll have to be careful not to get on their bad side. They then finished, then chatted amongst themselves for a moment, then turned back to face me. "By our observations, we have declared you innocent. Case Closed." Vanilla said. Chocola nodded in response. "Alright then… may I change now?" I asked kindly. They nodded and left the room. I put on my clothes which were next to the bed. I then took my IPad and headphones. "Man, this went from zero to a hundred real fast." I said to myself, before opening the door. I was met by the sight of the living quarters once again. I turned my focus to the sofa and seats. I then saw the entire Nekopara cast there, sitting, gazing at me. "It's about time you got up." Azuki then suddenly said. "Well, sorry I made y'all wait. Now we can discuss properly." I replied, before taking a seat myself. They were all staring at me in suspicion. Shigure then sat on the opposite side of the table to face me. She had never looked this serious before. We stared for a moment, before she spoke.

"Alright sir, who are you, and what do you want? Answer honestly." With a serious tone like that, I wouldn't even try to lie. "Name's Eric. High school student. I came here… for… well, I'm not sure really. If your wondering where my parents are, they aren't here. Besides that, all I have is an IPad and headphones besides that-" "Alright that's good." She cut me off. Shigure stood up, and motioned for me to wait. I waited while the entire Minaduki family chatted amongst themselves, before eventually agreeing on something. Shigure sat back down in front of me. "Although some of the things you said are a bit… off, we'll let you stick around." She then said. The nekos then all nodded in agreement, and I saw Kashou wink at me. "Alrighty then. In the meantime, let's do proper introductions." I then said. Although I already knew who they were, I did that just so I wouldn't sound weird. Before long, the sun was setting. So work for them was getting near its end. While alone, I took out my IPad and text messaged Bluestone. "I'm in." "So, you've made contact?" "Yep, don't engage until I signal. They are peaceful." "Roger." Azuki then entered the room as I closed my IPad. "Break?" I asked. She nodded and sat down on the sofa before sighing. I wanted to further question her, but I was worried about something going wrong. My sudden silence alarmed her.

"You know… you don't have to be so silent. Just because you were just let in, doesn't mean you need to stay distant from everyone else." She then said. "...Yeah? Well, I'm still a little concerned regardless." I replied. "You'll get used to it. Give it time." "Alright, I'll take your word for it." I said as I smiled at her. She smiled back, then stood up. "Alright, back to work!" She then left the room in a hurry. I took a moment to think about what she said. "...Right." I said to myself. I then turned to look at the sunset. I knew that hard times were coming, but I had to deal with it, I suppose.

I thought about those words for quite a while, they seemed… right. "Normally I don't like listening to others… but this time is an exception. You… you little tsundere…" I said. I pulled out my IPad and started watching some youtube videos. After some time, I got pretty lost in my videos, and after staring up for a bit, I looked back at my tablet, to see that it was slightly glowing. "What?" I looked at it suspiciously, before taking out the necklace, and saw that both of them were glowing. It slowly got brighter and brighter, before it suddenly blinded me. The ground slightly shook as I covered my eyes. When it was all clear again, I looked back down and saw my IPad, with the necklace symbol embedded on the back of my IPad case. Did it merge…? If so, how did that happen? I saw Chocola and Vanilla suddenly rush into the room, looking worried.

"Eric! Are you ok!? We heard shaking from downstairs!" Chocola said, clearly concerned. "It frightened some of the people too… What happened?" Vanilla followed up with. "Good grief… nothing really. Just an accident." They then breathed sighs of relief. "I appreciate the concern though, there there." I said, as I patted them on the head. I watched as they purred and smiled. Guess they are really that susceptible to it. I knew even in the games that they really liked it, but I wasn't quite expecting this when I petted them. Especially since I just got here. "You two should get back to work now. You're almost there." The sun had already set and the bakery was now in it's final hour for the day. "Okay!" They both said enthusiastically as they sprinted back. For the next hour, I looked at my IPad which suddenly got improved by the necklace somehow. I didn't bother to check the girls in the meantime. Eventually, my train of thought was interrupted by Azuki who poked me on the cheek. "Whatcha doing there?" She asked. "O-Oh… nothing really…" I nervously chuckled a small bit. Azuki did as well for a brief moment. "You pervert." "E-Eh? It's not like that at all!" Azuki laughed, although I was a bit annoyed. She then began running off. "Oh no you don't…! You get back here you!" I ran after Azuki, who had changed back into her normal clothes. I chased her out of the bakery and into the streets for quite a while, before eventually reaching a grassy hill with a tree on it. I stopped for a moment to catch some air. "That darn Azuki…" I said to myself, before I felt someone grab my head. "Hehe! I was only teasing ya." Azuki said. I looked away, embarrassed, as she sat down next to me on the grass, under the tree.

I wasn't quite sure how to feel in this moment. Although I loved the view. I saw the city glowing in the nighttime, and a large full moon in the distance. Gazing at the city, I loosened up. "Azuki." She suddenly turned to me in confusion. I patted her small back, and felt my cheeks go a little red. "Nice joke. Ya got me." I then put my hand back. I waited for a response. "...Heh. Don't force yourself to do something y'ain't used to doing." She wasn't wrong. I wasn't sure how to act around her after that. We then leaned against each other as we stared at the distance. "...Well, thanks for telling me. And, in general. You're being kind. Even if you are teasing me… hehe." "My pleasure. heheheh!" She laughs a bit, and I do too. Even though she is who she is, I don't mind this every once a while. Those were my thoughts as we laughed away. And into the beautiful night. We laughed and stared, as a shooting star passed by. We eventually drifted off without us even knowing.

(The next day, and after getting back…)

We had a little bit of a fight with Kashou and Shigure when we arrived, because we suddenly vanished. But it didn't last long, and it was a day off from their work. So it was mostly discarded. We went to Hyakkeijima Sea Paradise, the same theme park that was in volume 1 and 3, for those who don't know. After arriving, I did venture off with Azuki and Coconut, to the blue falling ride. It was incredibly high, and when we got on the ride, Coconut was screaming in fear, while I tried to contain my own.

However, strangely enough, the ride didn't start after the countdown. "Um, guys? Something's wrong!" Azuki and Coconut turned to me in shock. "What's wrong!?" Coconut yelled out. "The ride should normally start after the countdown! An-" I was cut off by the sounds of literal screams. As I saw other people on the ride crashing down at the bottom as I saw pieces of them on the surface. We were all shocked. A final destination-type malfunction!? "FUCK!" I yelled. I then pulled out the IPad which was next to me, making a call to Bluestone. Before he could even speak, I yelled out. "There's been a theme park ride malfunction, and if we don't get help now, we're dead!" "What!? Are you kidding me!?" Bluestone said in shock. "STOP MESSING AROUND! HURRY UP!" "Alright, help's on the way, hang tight." The call then stopped, and I looked at Azuki and Coconut, who were shaking in fear. Everyone who was left in the theme park, including the rest of the Minaduki family, observed in shock. While waiting, I began to notice sparks on the tower we were on. "The systems, including breaks, are starting to fail, if we don't get off soon, we're toast." "There's nowhere else to fucking go!" Azuki yelled at me. The seats then budged downwards a bit as Azuki jumped a bit in rage. "Don't! If you do, we're dead right now!" Azuki forced herself to calm down, while Coconut tried to forcefully contain her fear.

The accident was being recorded live by many, and probably going viral on the news. The seats budged again, on the verge of failing completely, and sending us to our death. Time was running out. Azuki and Coconut were holding each other close, with Coconut crying beyond belief. I myself closed my eyes, praying to god for survival. Silence followed for the next moment, before a familiar engine sound filled my ears. I opened my eyes and saw a spaceship overhead. "Yes…!" I said, as Azuki and Coconut looked at it in shock. The ship backed up it's rear entrance door close to our seats, before it opened. Standing there were three familiar friends of mine. "Y-You guys!?" I said in shock. Three of my friends from school were standing there. Archie, my best friend and someone I consider a brother, Emiliano my other closest friend who I talk to all the time currently, and Owen, one of Emiliano's best friends besides me. "B-But… How did you…?" "Bro, no time for explanations. Let's get you three off there." Archie said, smiling at me. They then each pulled out a ladder and attached it to either the walls or floor. "Remove your seatbelts, but don't move." Emiliano said. All three of us carefully removed our seatbelts and kept sitting. "Put out your hands, and grab the ladders." Owen then said. We then extended our arms, then the seats gave way and fell. We flew out of our seats in that instant. Coconut and Azuki grabbed on quickly, but I barely grabbed on at the last ladder. As I watched the seats fall down and explode on impact. I breathed a sigh of relief before the ship pulled away. The crowd erupted into cheers as we became visible. We eventually landed back on the safety on the Earth close to the rest of the Minaduki family. I let go of the ladder a bit early and fell on to the ground, gasping for air. The ship then landed, and the family ran towards us. Nigeria

I let the family do the talking, as I ran into the ship, running into my friends. "You guys were cutting it kinda close there… fuck…" They then all patted me on the back and apologised. I then asked the obvious question. "How did you guys find out about where i've been?" "Bluestone filled us in because we're your friends, and called us immediately to help you." Archie said. "If that's the case, who flew the ship!?" I then asked. As I asked that, my Mom and Dad stepped forward. We embraced each other for a while. After we let go, I gave them a thumbs up. "Nice flying!" They nodded. The six of us then walked to the Minaduki family. "You all! Allow me to introduce some of my friends and family." Both sides looked at each other for a moment before engaging in conversation with each other, but Azuki then walked up to me. "Hey, Eric… Thanks for saving our lives back there." She said. "I didn't do anything. I just called my commander, who sent them. That's all." I replied with. "...True. But that call saved us, so it was you who technically indirectly saved us." I thought that over for a moment. "That's true actually. But, it's not all me you know that rig-" Azuki then suddenly wrapped her arms around me. Shedding a few tears. "Just… thank you, honestly." She sounded a lot more scared this time around. I embraced her, holding her close. "...No problem." I replied. I felt my shirt become wet as her tears made contact. I heard a couple of sobs too. She never put her guard down this much normally. My cheeks reddened up as I closed my eyes and let the moment take over me. I knew, that from this day onwards, I had indirectly signed a contract, to watch over my comrades above all. No one would be killed, even if my life was at risk. And I swore to myself to always protect them at all times. I closed my eyes and let the new motive sync into my head.


	4. Chapter 3: Friends from home

It's been three days since the incident. I was getting ready to go back into space, because the crew from the main station had a mission for me. In the past three days, I started doing more training of sorts. Although it wasn't a lot, I was starting to show noticeable improvement from when I first arrived here. There was only five minutes remaining before I had to go. I went to the living room, but couldn't find the Minaduki family. I wanted to quickly say goodbyes, but since I couldn't find them, I just left the building. I went to the park, where my ship was waiting. I headed inside the open door, and to the cockpit. My friends and family were already waiting for me. I sat in the co-pilot seat and put my IPad on my lap, as I buckled up. "Alright, ready." I said. My dad nodded as he pushed the button to close the door. I sat back in my seat, waiting for the blast off. I looked over my shoulder, seeing my friends who gave me a thumbs up. Then I saw something sticking out of the doorway. "...What's that?" I asked. My friends looked at the doorway in confusion, then saw what I saw. Emiliano grabbed it. We all heard a loud-ish squeal. Then, Chocola appeared. "Don't do that! It felt weird! Nya!" She looked quite angry. But I was even angrier. Then I saw the rest of the family step out from the doorway. They all looked surprised. "What are you all even doing here!?" I asked angrily. Their attention snapped to me in an instant of shock. "Well, we decided to check out the ship you got here. Gotta say, it's pretty nice." Azuki said.

"That's fine… but we're fucking leaving right now!" I answered back. "What?" She asked, before the ship started to shake. The family struggled to balance themselves for a bit.

I sighed. "Hang on to something!" I said to everyone. The family then scrambled around as they looked for something to grab on to. Kashou grabbed the doorway, Shigure grabbed him, Chocola and Vanilla clung on to my friends' passenger seats, Coconut grabbed my Dad's seat, Maple grabbed on to the other side of the doorway, Cinnamon grabbed Maple, and Azuki grabbed my seat, pushing herself to me. "Careful! There isn't that much room for me-" I was cut off by the sound of by the sound of engines roaring and thrusters lifting us off the ground. "Here goes!" The engines then bursted to life, and we blasted into the sky at high speeds. The Minaduki family held on to whatever they grabbed as tightly as possible, as their legs came off the floor and hung in midair. They all screamed. "NYAAAAAAAAAA!!!" "AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" I was surprised myself, and slightly raised my voice as well. "GOOD GRIEF!" Within mere seconds, we were past the upper atmosphere, and heading out into deep space. When things calmed down, the Minaduki family all fell to the ground, then stood back up. "Did anyone get injured?" I asked. They all shook their heads. "You could've warned us you were leaving." Kashou said. "Well I was going to tell you, but you weren't in the living room, so that's on you all. It then turned into a little bit of an argument, as my friends and family all sighed. "Well… regardless… we can deal with this I bet. There's enough supplies for all of us, and there's enough bedrooms for all of us as well. So, it's only a minor flaw." "But what about L-" "BESIDES THE BUSINESS CINNAMON." I suddenly said a little loudly. "That's one thing we can't fix, but we can find a solution once I have enough free time to visit a planet. I promise we'll make time for that. Also, sorry for yelling." I said, as I walked to my bedroom, IPad and Headphones in hand. I lay down in my bed as I entered. I felt bad for yelling at Cinnamon. I shouldn't be yelling at them. Although they don't look like it, they can easily be hurt mentally. "They are quite simple creatures, aren't they…?" I said to myself. I closed my eyes as I pondered this, then started taking a short nap.

I went into a dream yet again, and I kept seeing these visions of Emiliano going berserk and killing many people. I was slowly beginning to lose my temper, but then, it focused on one vision. It seems he was with a tall girl, with purple hair. I wasn't sure who it was at first, then the outfit help me connect the dots. "Yu-"

"Ah! Okay then." I managed to wake myself up, after I figured that out. I wondered why I kept having visions like this. I wasn't quite sure what to think of it. I dismissed it for now and headed outside my room. Then, I felt the ship rock around quite a bit. I swayed around, before losing balance and falling on my ass. "What the hell is even going on?" I moved my way slowly to the cockpit, where I saw that My Dad was unconscious. "Damn it, do I have to do everything myself?" I threw him out of the seat and sat on the pilot seat. Fastening my seatbelt, I looked over at the controls. I fiddled around and found the handle. The ship turned quite easily, due to us being in deep space. "Whoa whoa easy there." I then noticed we were going through an asteroid field. There was a tight gap coming. I grabbed the microphone next to me, to call out to the rest of the ship. "Hang on guys. Advanced maneuvering is coming." I heard the confused chatter of the crew in the back. Then, I needed to maneuver. "DO A BARREL ROLL!" The ship then rolled, as the chatter turned to screams. I rolled the ship through the tight gaps of the asteroid field, ignoring everyone else. The side of the ship was slightly clipped, causing a massive shake.

I focused, maneuvering our way through, until we were forced to go upside down into an Asteroid. I saw some rare glowing crystals in there. "Whoa." I was distracted, as I didn't realise the end of the tunnel was a dead end until I turned. "OH SHI-" The ship crashed, and I was thrown at the window. I took a hard blow to the head, and my things went flying. The lights flickered in the ship, as I struggled to get up, I slowly stood up. I felt like I was limping as I slowly made my way into the ship. "IS EVERYONE OKAY?" I cried out. "Over here!" I heard a cry for help. I quickly made my way to the area, ignoring my pain.

I found my parents and friends there. Archie and Emiliano's legs had been crushed under some rubble. They were screaming in pain. "Alright, Hang in there!" I put my hands under the rubble, then put all my power into lifting it. I grunted and yelled. My hands were hurting, but I kept trying. Suddenly, Owen emerged from another area, his shirt torn in pieces. "Eric, you know you can't do this on your own." He said as he ran to me. "I know, but I had to do my part." We then both yelled as we slowly lifted the rubble, allowing Emiliano and Archie to escape. "Owen, tend to them. I'll deal with the others." Owen tended to my hurt friends and unconscious parents as I ran further into the ship. Into the cafeteria, I saw a little bit of a mess, and fire. I coughed due to the smoke and found a nearby fire extinguisher. I used it to scout the kitchen, locating Kashou and Shigure. Kashou's leg was badly injured, and Shigure was tending to his wounds before I came in. "Let's get him away from the fire." I picked up the injured adult and carried him partially on one shoulder, Shigure held the other side. As we slowly made our way out of the Kitchen. As we exited, we lay him down in another room. "Take care. Finding the others." I then ran through the corridors, trying to find the others. I looked around, but couldn't find them. I began to panic, wondering if I had screwed up again. I then decided to go to the hangar door. It was sealed, so the oxygen stayed, but the door itself was open. "Oh don't tell me they flew out…" I said, as I desperately searched for a space suit. I eventually found one, buried under rubble. It was slightly damaged, but I proceeded to put it on anyway. I then opened the door, leading to the the vacuum of space, and inside the asteroid.

I felt almost no resistance. The feeling of near zero gravity, was a shocking feeling. I had never felt anything like it. I took giant steps around the asteroid, looking around the ship. Tethered by a cable, I was limited to where I could go. But then, I found 6 other suits, around the back. They were all turned on their backs, so I turned them. "Oh my…" The catgirls were all in suits unconscious. "Could it be, that they found the suits, and tried them for fun?" I praised their amazing luck for a moment. Then picked them up, which was easy, considering the low gravity, and brought them inside the doorway. I took time to hum to myself, and jump around. I then looked nearby, and saw a glowing area. "Are those the crystals?" I began walking to them, not realising that my tether broke off completely. I jumped towards the area enthusiastically.

When I got there, I saw big pieces of crystals. Ones that I've never seen on Earth. Green, Yellow, and Black. "Whoa… what are these?" I crouched down, to touch the Green crystal, and it sent a little electrical shock through my arm. Making me jump back quite a bit. As I regained my composure, I realised that I was gasping for air for some reason. I suddenly got a call from the ship. I answered, as the suits could call people like the ship. "Eric, where are you?" Emiliano said. "I'm… hah… outside the ship… why?" I asked. "You're too far away, your tether broke, and your running out of air." I then realised that my vision was starting to go dark. "Coming back…" I said, before cutting off the call. I then began running back to the ship as quick as I could. I felt myself slowly drifting off. "Mustn't… fall…" I kept telling myself, as my movements slowly became slower and slower. I reached the ramp, before simply falling. Darkness consumed my vision quickly, as I slowly crawled up the ramp. I mustered up enough strength to get inside the ship, but not to close the door. I tried to look up, but couldn't as I fully closed my eyes.

Darkness. Everywhere. I briefly managed to open my eyes, and I couldn't quite make out where I was. I just kept sleeping. For a while. Then, it occurred to me, that I still had people to protect, and that this was no time for resting. I let out a huge gasp, as I woke. "Good grief… what happened?" I asked myself. "Maybe you shouldn't go far from the ship, you dork." I then heard Azuki say. "Why did you even trail off in the first place?" She asked. "Long story short, rare materials I never saw before. Gave me an electric shock through my suit, when I touched it." "We can worry about that later. For now, try to stay alive, Baka." She then gave me a pat on the shoulder, before leaving my room.

I took quite a long time, before even attempting to get up. I then walked out slowly into the hallway. It appears the ship was cleaned up, and made safe again after all that. I sighed, then went to the cockpit to try and find my IPad and headphones, which went flying. It didn't take long to find, despite the IPad being in a wall slightly. The screen was cracked, and the headphones also showed visible damage. "Damn. At least it didn't break fully." I then walked out, heading to the cafeteria. To my surprise, everyone was already there. "Ah, having a meeting I see?" They then all looked at me angrily. "Oh good grief…" I was assuming that they were angry at me, because of the crashed ship. The meeting lasted for quite some time. We were all trying to come up with a solution. "We should check where we actually are, first of all." Owen then suggested. We all nodded, then headed to the cockpit. I fiddled around with the instruments for a bit, before a map display popped up on a small screen. "Hm… we are billions of miles from Earth, in an asteroid field that's close to Earth, so I say we'll be okay." I said. "Not perfect, but bearable." Owen replied with. "In the meantime, y'all should get comfortable. We'll be here for a while." Emiliano then commented. "Yep. Do you concur?" I asked everyone. Everyone nodded their heads and then all separated.

I then decided to have a bath, as I haven't in sometime. I headed inside, stripped myself, then jumped into the bathtub. As the warm water engulfed my body, I thought back on this whole experience, and what I could've done differently. I splashed water across myself, as I pondered this. I sat there, thinking. Then I heard the door open. "Okay… time to…" Azuki then looked at me in shock. "Um… Yo." Oh boy, an anime cliche. Must've forgot to lock the door. That was the thought I had, as Azuki's expression turned to embarrassment and shock. "YOU BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" "You're the idiot here!!! You walked in!!" I said angrily as I sat up. Sighing, I then spoke again. "LEAVE!" She instantly left, then I sighed again. "Good grief… Next time, remember to lock the fucking door…" I said to myself in silence, as I then proceeded to wash myself. As I was washing, I was thinking about what had just happened. I brushed it off as nothing more than a coincidence. After washing myself, I stepped out of the tub, wrapping a nearby towel around me, before walking out. As I left, I saw Azuki waiting by the door. We both met eyes. "Forget this whole thing happened. Okay?" Azuki then requested. "For sure. Go." Azuki then went into the bathroom herself, and I walked to my room.

I walked through the hallways, entering my room. I then went to the nearby drawer. "Clothes… Clothes…" I found some pijamas, putting them on, I lay on my bed, and put on some music from my IPad, listening to it with my headphones. I whistled to the tune after some time, and I slowly began to calm down. The nearby star then came into vision, creating a beautiful, yet bright view. "I always wanted to go to space, but this isn't what I had in mind…" I said to myself. Kashou then entered my room all of a sudden. It seemed like he was looking for me. He noticed that I was feeling a bit down. "Hey Eric, are you alright?" He asked. "...Not really. Could be better." I answered. "I ended up crashing the ship. It's kinda my fault we're in this mess…" I then looked down at the ground nearby. "Eric, there was nothing you would've been able to do. We've accepted that." "Okay… but why did you come and see me?" I asked. "Well…" Kashou struggled to remember. "Don't worry, no need." I said. "By the way. Wonder why I was able to control the ship?" "What?" Kashou asked. "Yeah, I controlled it quite easily." "How?" I waited for a moment, then smirked. "The controls were on an Xbox controller. I sort of just knew how to control it, based on the controller." "Ohhhh… really? Well then, you should have no problem controlling it when we get out of here, right?" Kashou asked. "Yep, pretty much!" I said enthusiastically. "You should go tend to those Catgirls of yours. They're probably waiting for that glorious presence of yours." I then said cheekily. Kashou looked slightly embarrassed. "Yeah… don't remind me…" He then left the room, leaving me alone in my bed. "An Xbox controller, to control the ship…" I said. "You really know quite a bit, Bluestone. You smartass…" I said, as I then let the music take over my mind. Slowly drifting off to sleep.

(A few hours later…)

The ship was shaking. I felt vibrations everywhere. The lights were flickering on and off, and there was no real explanation yet. I slowly groaned, rose from my bed, put on slippers, and walked into the shaky hallways, clinging on to the wall to keep balance. I found everyone in the cockpit, all looking confused. "E-Eric? What's happening?" Archie asked. "Don't know bro… I just woke up, so how would I know?" I noticed that the star was completely blocked from view. "Emiliano, Owen. Give me a boost." I requested. After a lot of effort, I looked up at the highest part of the window. "Is that a… Spaceship?" I said, as I saw many lights on a black, flat object. Then, I saw claws break holes into the rock, shaking the ship, and making me lose balance, falling to the floor on my left arm. "Ow… shit!" I said, slowly rising back up. "Language!" My dad said. "Shush, now's not the time…!" I replied. The ship then started shaking more violently than before. "A-AH!? HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" I yelled out. Everyone grabbed on to the nearest solid object. "M-Master! I'm scared!" I heard Chocola say. "You had all this time to be scared! It's quite late now!" Kashou replied. Then, it all stopped. "...What?" I said. I was just about to walk away, but then a massive force threw the asteroid in a direction. The claws inside the asteroid disappeared, and we were sent flying into space. The ship kept rolling, switching from walking normally, to the walls, then the ceiling, repeat. Everyone, Including me, yelled as we were hurled across space at high speed. "Need… to get to the computer…!" I leaped from my place, and kept falling, hitting many objects. I eventually grabbed on to the driver seat chair. Barely managing to strap myself in. My head was beginning to hurt from the lighting changes, and the spinning. I looked at the computer, and was shocked to find…

"We're heading straight for Earth! Too fast!!!" I yelled out. Everyone was shocked. We were entering the atmosphere in the next 50 seconds, showing us just how fast we were really going. Eventually, the asteroid, and the ship started to heat up quickly, due to entering the atmosphere. The window on the front of the cockpit began to slowly crack. "!? The glass is breaking!" Archie cried out. "Everyone, hold on TIGHT!" Owen yelled as we flew further towards Earth. I noticed that chunks of the asteroid were beginning to break off, one of them hitting the window, and shattering it. Insane winds began trying to pull us outside, lifting us all off our feet, and hanging on for dear life. I jumped out of the seat, grabbing on to a nearby floorboard. The seat flew out into the sky, and I was clinging on to the only thing left to grab. Although, I saw that it was beginning to break off. "Shit…!" I said, as it slowly began cracking. Eventually flying right off the floor, I quickly began flying, almost out of the ship. I then felt someone grabbing my feet. "Eric, hold on!" Emiliano said. He had grabbed me, using Archie and Owen to keep grabbing himself. Creating a long, flying line. I felt the intense wind in my face, constantly making it difficult to see. As the asteroid rolled again, I saw the Earth. We were near ground level. "BRACE YOURSELVES!!!" I yelled. "AHHH!" My mom yelled out in fear. Then, crash. The impact. I flew out of Emiliano's grasp, and inside the sliding Asteroid. The impact instantly knocked me out, as well as everyone else inside.

Time passed, in complete darkness. Then, I struggled to see, and get up, on to my feet. "Fucking fuck…" I said, groaning. I couldn't feel my left arm at all. I used my right to move myself over to a nearby high area to grab. Slowly pulling myself up. I was bleeding all over my face, and I felt pain that was never seen ever before. I looked over to my left arm, or… lack thereof. It was gone, completely. "W-what the fuck!?" I yelled in shock. I felt terrible, and I attempted to pull myself together. I looked around, noticing that we seemed to be in a desert of some kind. "H-How did we end up here?" I asked myself. I then saw a huge army of weird skin-colored creatures shooting lasers at a small town, which looked to be abandoned. "Better check this out fast…" I began limping my way towards the town, ignoring the pain as best as I could. "Work through the pain… Work through the pain…" I kept muttering to myself, as I made my way to a nearby building in the town. I heard gunshots, amidst the laser show. I went up the building, and found Maple. "M-Maple? What's going on?" "There isn't time to explain. Emiliano and the others are in trouble." I looked around, and saw the huge asteroid we were just in. "Over there?" I pointed. "Yeah, now take this and go!" She passed me a M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle, before going back to sniping with her sniper rifle. "Good grief, these are like World War 2 weapons… is this an abandoned town?" I took the rifle with my remaining hand and exited the tower. I then began running towards the asteroid. "Y'ALL! COVER ME!" I yelled back at the town, signaling the others, if there were any left. The aliens then began shooting at me repeatedly, which I responded with several gunshots.

"Yeah! Get some of this!" I yelled at them as I kept firing and firing. Eventually, I took cover in a hole of sand to reload, which was tricky due to my left arm being missing. I ignored the fact it was still bleeding quite a bit, as the pain would only slow me down. "Okay, these bastards have pissed me off." I said to myself, jumping up from cover. I began running through the battlefield, as I noticed several explosions. I fired my gun at them all. "Die you fuckers!" I yelled out. Soon, I managed to reach the asteroid, where I saw Archie and Owen were hiding, I took cover in their spot as well. "Eric!? You can still move?" Owen said. "We thought you died…!" Archie said. "Not without repercussions… but, whatever!" I said. "Where's Emiliano?" I asked. Before I heard the roar of a huge monster. I peeked from the hiding spot, noticing a huge, buff, alien. He was tanking bullets like they were nothing, and friendly fire wasn't an issue for it. The Alien had Emiliano by the throat, and it through him at the Asteroid, cracking it. "You two, cover me. I'm gonna get that son of a bitch!" I said. We all came out of hiding, and I noticed that Emiliano had been impaled by something, through his chest. "NO!!!" I yelled. The Alien punched a hole in the wall, breaking it open. I ran towards it, shooting it's head. "DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!!" I yelled out as I sprayed it with bullets.

The bullets did nothing, as they just bounced off the big alien. It slowly turned towards me and made groaning noises. "Oh shit." I said, as it roared, running towards me. I kept shooting at it, but eventually I needed to reload. Which I couldn't do standing. It raised a arm to punch me into the ground. I rolled underneath the alien, dodging it's attack, but it caught my gun instead. "Son of a bitch…" I said, as the alien turned back to face me, and now I was on the defensive. The alien ran at me again, as I sidestepped to dodge his fist. "Powerful, but slow." I instantly ate my words, as the Alien used his foot to kick me in the gut. I spat out blood as I went flying. I landed inside the asteroid, and in even an even worse state then before.

"A-Agh… I think my ribs are cracked." I said, struggling to sit up. The Alien was walking towards me slowly. I looked over to my right, seeing Archie and Owen. They were beginning to struggle themselves, and were being pushed back. "R-Run you two…!" I said, as I managed to stand. I then saw an explosive fly towards them. "Damn it…!" I said, running towards them, blood dripping from my mouth. The Alien then punched me in the same direction as them, making me land next to them. "Eric!? Are you alright!?" Archie said. "This is no time to die Eric!" Owen said. "E-Easy for you two to say…" I replied. The aliens the layed down heavy fire, one of which blew up the explosive and sent us flying backwards a bit. Archie and Owen were left completely wide open and heavy fire kept coming every second. I let out grunts of pain as I slowly rose back up. I was staggering around, and could barely see straight. "G-Gotta save them…" I said, limping towards them. I managed to get behind Archie and pull him into cover. "E-Eric, what are you…" "G-Gotta fucking get back up…!" I said as I used the side of the Asteroid to get back up. I started running to Owen. He turned to me in shock. "Eric, don't! Just ru-" Before he finished his sentence, a laser blast went right through his head as pieces of Brain and blood splattered all across the desert floor. His lifeless corpse falling to the ground. "NOOOOO!!!!!!" I yelled out. A laser blast then went through the side of my left leg, and I just fell. I crawled towards the Asteroid. Archie appeared from cover and grabbed me. "Come on Eric, Come on…" He said, pulling me to safety. Tears streamed from my eyes as I watched Owen fade from my vision for the last time.

(Emiliano's POV)

I woke up inside of the asteroid. My wounds seemed fully healed for some reason. "H-Huh…? I'm alive?" I said to myself. "Get up…" I heard a whispering voice speak. I looked around, yet there was no one there. "Who's there?" I yelled out. "They killed Owen…" "Huh?" I walked outside of the asteroid, and saw the dead corpse of Owen. "W-What!? OWEN!!!!" "Yes… take your revenge on them!" I roared as my eyes glowed with a red, fiery hatred. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!" A massive shockwave emerged, and the asteroid, along with all the crystals inside, were completely destroyed. The entire Alien army, except the big buff one, all flew backwards a small distance as my body glowed with a red hue. The big Alien turned to me, and smirked. "Puny human, come to die?" I ran at it without uttering a word, and jumping at it's head. I punched it's head, knocking it on to it's back, and a gun dropped from it's belt. I grabbed the gun and reloaded it, before raining hell down upon the army that was in the distance. The weather changed, and thunder crashed around the area rapidly, and corpses of Aliens fell as guts and blood constantly splattered on the desert sand.

(Eric's POV)

I watched as Emiliano tore through the Alien army like they were nothing. I was shocked. "T-That anger… He's gone berserk." Archie looked on, his jaw dropped to the ground. It was completely shocking what was happening. Archie helped me up to my feet. "F-Fall back… Fall back!" I yelled to Archie, as we walk slowly away to safety. Towards the town, away from the chaos. Emiliano continued to tear through the enemy forces without second thought, even laughing and smiling on occasion. "T-That moron! What the hell is he doing?" Eventually, Archie and I reached the town after minutes of walking and stumbling. Kashou was holding out, and was shocked to see us. "Y-You two, where the hell is Emiliano?" "N-No time to explain… fall back…!" I said, in my pained voice. Kashou then nodded, pulling out a sort of radio, then spoke into it. "Everyone, fall back! Eric commands it!" "Copy!" Kashou then assisted Archie in helping me get to the ship, which somehow landed outside the asteroid. Soon, we were joined by the rest of the crew. "Eric, how the hell are you still alive!?" Azuki asked. "I don't know. Let's just get back in the ship." I replied. We then eventually got back to the ship. I looked in the distance, back to the battlefield, to see that the Alien ship was actually fleeing. "Emiliano must be winning." I said, much to everyone's surprise. "How many bullets did you give me Maple?" "One thousand five hundred." "Good grief. That explains it."

Eventually, the entire Alien army fled. But Emiliano still seemed to chase after them. "Okay, enough." I said, running out of the ship, eventually catching up with Emiliano. I then used my remaining arm to hit him hard in the back of the head, knocking him out. "You've done enough for now, Emiliano. Let's get back to the ship before they come back." I said, dragging Emiliano over my shoulder, and walking back to the ship.


	5. Chapter 3:Emiliano’s side of the Fight

(Emiliano's POV)

My body felt like crap. I could barely even see at this point. There was smoke everywhere, limiting my breathing and vision. "Gah… what the hell happened to the asteroid…" I barely managed to pull myself up after all that. I looked around, and saw Eric. "Eric?" I ran over to him, trying to wake him up. He didn't budge an inch. "Either out cold or dead… shit. Better find the others…" I then ran outside of the destroyed ship. It seemed like we were in a vast desert of sorts. I looked around, searching for any sign of civilisation. I managed to see an abandoned town in the distance. It look like it hadn't been used for nearly a century. I started running over to the town, unsure of what could be there. "Hello? Anyone here?" I cried out. There was no response. "Damn, no one's around. I should try and salvage what I can." I then began running back towards the ship, hoping to find something useful. I went to Eric's body again, noticing he was being impaled by something through his chest. "Is that a crystal? It's gone through his chest. He's lost…" I would have mourned more, but I noticed that the ground was starting to shake. I looked back to the desert again, noticing a massive ship incoming. "Shit! Here they come!" I then headed inside the ship, which was slightly on fire. I heard some sounds, like people were in pain. I started running to said noises to try and see what was going on. They were behind a partly closed door which was still closed enough so I couldn't get through. "Agh, come on!" I said, constantly kicking the door to try and break it down completely. Eventually, I managed to with the help of a broken piece of metal. I entered the room quickly, hoping to find what made the noises. I looked around, and saw everyone in our crew in different parts of the room, all unconscious and badly damaged.

"Oh fucking hell… what happened to you all!?" Archie's shirt was almost non-existent, and his pants were torn in pieces, although still on. Owen was practically embedded in a wall, and his shirt was completely gone, burning in a nearby area with fire. Both of Eric's parents were buried under rubble. Chocola's arm was crushed under a huge piece of metal, which must've broke the arm, and her bra was slightly visible through the damage. Vanilla's arm was pretty much gone, and was hanging upside down in the ceiling, with one leg stuck. Coconut had several shards of glass embedded in her body, and her leg almost burning in nearby fire. Azuki's entire bottom half of her body was crushed under a huge piece of metal, some of which pierced her foot. Cinnamon was impaled by pieces of metal all across her body, which stuck her to the wall. Maple's leg was in the middle of a fire, and her phone was shattered into pieces. Kashou's left leg was gone, and his arm burning in a nearby area of fire, and Shigure's eyelid was pierced by a huge piece of metal, which came out the back of her head, as well as a few pieces of brain around her general area. All of their clothes were torn, with varying levels of damage, and there was blood around almost everyone, as well as pieces of flesh smeared over the walls and floor. "Holy shit… I need to at least get you all out of here…!" And so, I grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher, and started my rescue plan.

I started by putting out all the nearby fires in the area. That was the easy part. Now to free everyone. I pulled Owen out of the wall with the strength I had, then moved to get the piece of metal off of Chocola's arm. From the looks of things, her arm was definitely broken. I had to pull Vanilla by the tail to get her out of the ceiling, and then I pulled out the various glass shards out of Coconut. I barely managed to move the giant piece of metal that crushed Azuki, and Cinnamon fell to the floor as I pulled out the pieces of metal. Maple's leg was burnt because of the fire, as well as Kashou's left arm, and I tore out the piece of metal in Shigure. I then started trying to lift the rubble off of Eric's parents. It was very heavy… I almost couldn't. Then, Owen managed to rise up, looking screwed up to a very high degree… "Having some trouble… Emiliano?" "Hnghh… yeah. Help me out!" Owen then stood next to me, and together, we lifted the rubble off of Eric's parents. "Let's get everyone out of here, the aliens are coming." I then said. "Alright, quickly now!" Owen said. We then started dragging everyone outside the flaming ship, one by one. They were all laid down on the desert sand, next to Eric, who was still impaled. "Alright, let's get some weapons." I then said. "Right. Let's go!" Owen replied. We then went into the town to find some weapons, eventually coming across an old base. We looked around quickly, attempting to find weaponry, before eventually finding a collection of them nearby, although, they looked dusty and a bit old. "Old weapons, from the World Wars or something." "Definitely seems like it. Come, Emiliano. Let's hurry and give the others a weapon as well." I nodded as we ran out of the base, and back towards the others, who were starting to wake up. "Guys!" I yelled out.

As they slowly came to, it was followed by faces of complete shock. The injuries they sustained, the pain, shocked them greatly. "Look, we don't have time to be shocked, they're coming!" They then tried to focus their attention on to the incoming invasion. "I promise we'll get help later, but we need to focus!" Owen then said. We then started handing them weapons. Some of them offered to come along into the town, while others stayed at the ship. Eventually however, everyone was in position, ready to shoot at the Aliens. We also had some radios so we could contact each other. The ship then started sending thousands of Aliens. "How many are there!?" Maple said. "I don't know. Just start fighting!" I said. We then started opening fire, and they did as well. They had tons of weapons that shot out lasers and whatnot. They all seemed to be approaching the asteroid, which was still there. "Why are they approaching the asteroid?" I asked. "Probably something valuable there." Owen replied. Regardless, we sprayed bullets at them non stop. Little by little, they kept falling and falling. Although, then… we heard a large roar. As a huge, buff alien dropped from the ship. And he started running to the asteroid. "That's a huge one, holy hell. I'm going to kill it." I said, before starting to run to the asteroid myself. "Emiliano! Wait!" Owen said. I was already headed for it though, so there was no stopping me. Although most of the attention was now on me, I pressed on, with no regrets.

I eventually reached the asteroid, although the big Alien was getting close as well. I had no choice but to face it. I stepped out of hiding, slowly walking towards the big Alien. It halted when it saw me. I kept approaching. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. TAKE BULLETS!" I aimed at it's head, opening fire. The Alien flinched due to the amount of shotgun bullets I threw at him. Eventually, I stopped. And, all the bullets didn't work. The Alien smirked. "W-What!? He took several shotgun bullets, at POINT BLANK range!" I actually felt scared now. The Alien then ran towards me as I reloaded. Before he punched me, I fired more Bullets at it. That slowed the Alien down enough so I could sidestep out of the way of the punch.

I then shot at the back of his head. It was still pretty useless. The alien tried to hit me again, but I used the gun as a temporary shield to block his attack. My gun was slightly bent from that, but still operational. I then moved backwards as I continued shooting him. Either way, he was just about to punch me, until a bullet pierced it's eyeball. I turned around, noticing Owen and Archie. Who had provided cover some distance away. The Alien got annoyed, tossing a huge piece of rock at them, which they barely avoided. I started firing bullets into the same area that was just pierced, for extra damage. The Alien was annoyed by this though, and eventually knocked the gun out of my hand. Our fists collided with each other, which broke my arm. I stumbled backwards in pain, before being grabbed by the leg. The Alien then smashed me on the ground several times, before throwing me at the Asteroid. I gushed out blood as I collided with the Asteroid. I was barely able to stand after that. Then he grabbed me by the throat and tossed me into the asteroid again, and this time, I felt something impale my chest, and now I was dangling there. Lifeless… until, I woke up, in nothing but a dark void. Only darkness. Confusion and fear was the only thing I felt. Until… it all stopped, and I woke up again.


	6. Chapter 4: Eternal Darkness

(Eric's POV)

It's been three days since that battle. We did eventually receive help, and we were brought back to civilisation. We had a rest period before our next assignment, so we were able to chill out on my home planet for quite some time. We had to keep the Catgirls hidden though, as it may start something unwanted worldwide. Emiliano had been unconscious for a long time. Yet, there was a certain feeling of dread near him, at all times. Everyone in our group was getting concerned, one way or another. But, I was most concerned, because of how long he was out. Sometimes I wondered if he was dead. I just generally felt uneasy. But, soon, I'll fix this.

I eventually did receive the next assignment, it wasn't as serious as the other ones. We were informed to bring in as many teammates as possible though, which did concern us a little, but regardless, we had to go do it. We took Emiliano with us to the ship, just in case he woke up. We all sat down in our seats, and I took the pilot seat again, much to everyone's concern. "Shush. I got this." I said to all of them, before starting the ship up. And soon, we were in space, once again. I sigh as I look into the vacuum of space, wondering if I should've just not done this at all. Certainly would've made sure I didn't almost die a hundred times. "What's wrong Eric? Too nervous to fly the ship? Hehehe!" Azuki suddenly commentated on my nervousness out of nowhere. "O-Of course not! I was just thinking to myself! Now just shush and let me concentrate!" I replied, kicking the ship into overdrive.

As we flew through space, I locked my eyes to the window as I stayed on alert for anything that may come our way. Eventually, I heard footsteps behind us. "Ngh… what happened…? Is everyone alright?" Everyone was shocked. Emiliano was now awake, and still alive, even after what had happened earlier.

"Emiliano! You're alright! Thank god." I said. I got out of the seat, patting him on the shoulder. "Did everything go alright? What happened?" Emiliano asked, looking genuinely confused. "For the most part, yeah." I give a vague response, since I know what happened to Owen. "Anyway, sit down, take a seat. We're on another mission." In his confusion, Emiliano reluctantly nods and sits down, as I sit back down in the driver's seat.

I let out a light yawn as we approached our destination. We slowed down, as we approached the planet. It was a cold, dark-ish planet, with almost no sign of life on it. Our objective was to investigate a strange power source coming from it. I had to turn on the lights of the ship in order to even slightly see where we were landing. We eventually did land on a slightly slanted surface. As the door opened, and we all stepped out, I had a torch so we can see but barely. "Alright everyone, stick together, don't get lost." I said, as everyone nodded. We all began our travel to the location marked out by my tracker.

(Emiliano's POV)

Everyone had gone except me. I offered to stay behind, since I wasn't feeling my best. I sighed as I looked into the darkness. When, all of a sudden, I started hearing faint voices in my head, for some reason.

"Hm? Who's there?" I yelled out into the ship, and the never ending darkness. "Boy… you still feel guilty, don't you?" "Hm? What do you mean?" "There is still time to save "Him…" your fallen comrade…" "You mean Owen? No way to get him back, he was killed." "Just because he's dead… that doesn't mean getting him back is impossible." "What? What are you on about?" The voice suddenly stopped. I looked around the ship, completely confused, yet curious. "Who the hell was that? I swear, does he think I'm in a story or something? This is real life. People die, and go." I took a nearby lamp and walked out of the ship, my entire self being swallowed by never ending darkness. I just walked forward, into the never ending abyss. I wasn't sure why I was doing this. Perhaps out of curiosity, or something else. But, I just kept walking, and walking.

After a bit more time, I heard the noise of my footsteps change. Meaning I was on some kind of different ground from what I was just on. The darkness seemed to somehow get worse, as not even my lamp could light the way anymore. Eventually, I just decided to turn it off, since it wasn't much help anymore. Darkness, surrounded everything. I felt a faint tap on my shoulder, and I turned around quickly to touch whatever it was, but… nothing seemed to be there.

"What the hell!?" "Boy. What you just touched and felt… was your comrade's soul. It lies, in the middle of this planet. A source of all souls, including your friend's." "That's not even possible, cut the bullshit!" I punched the darkness, facing it head on. "You have strong will, boy. I can sense your desire for revenge. It can be seen in your actions. Your hatred flows, to a near uncontrollable level." "I said cut the bullshit!" And I once again punched into the darkness, but I actually hit something this time. What I felt… wasn't a joke, or anything like that. It definitely felt like a part of Owen.

"!? What… what the actual hell…?" "Do you See now boy? This is no joke. This is, truth. Reality. All experienceable. His soul lies within your grasp." "You… What the hell do you want from me? And what have you done with Owen's soul?" "I don't expect anything of you, but I can bring your friend back. Just follow the darkness, and only then, will you have the power to save his soul from erasure." "What's in it for my mates then? I'm pretty sure they wouldn't like my sudden change in ideology." "In order to save your friend… you must let go of all your ties. Only yourself remains." I fell silent. I didn't know what to say anymore. I have a chance to bring Owen back, in exchange for everything else, but is it really worth it? "If you wish to save you friend, come back to the planet tomorrow, and you will begin your training."

I suddenly felt the ground beneath me collapse, and I fell for a little. When I opened my eyes, light shined. I was back in the ship, lying in bed. "W-Was it all a dream? No. It felt too real…" I sat up, sitting still for a while, completely confused, and a little afraid. "Um… how long are you going to be sitting there? You've been staring into space for 10 minutes…" "Huh? Oh, Maple. Sorry about that, I'm alright now. You can leave now." "Okay. Just letting you know, dinner is almost ready." Maple then leaves the room, leaving me alone again. I took a little longer to get up, but eventually I did, and changed into different clothes, before heading to grab a bite to eat.

(10 hours later…)

Everyone had gone to sleep. Except me. I couldn't sleep. I was sort of getting curious about what happened in that dream. Was it all real? Or was it not? I had to ensure that it wasn't my consciousness playing tricks on me. I would prove that it wasn't real. And so, I headed to the cockpit, where I took control, and turned the ship to the planet's coordinates, which I vaguely remembered. I made careful and slow movements, so the others wouldn't wake up, and whatnot. Eventually, after some time, the ship landed. I opened the doors to the outside, and I took a lamp with me as I went to traverse the darkness again. I was curious to see the truth. But I'm being careful, just in case something goes wrong.

I felt a sense of fear, but a stronger sense of curiosity and willpower, to figure out what this was. Eventually, I found myself heading into the same darkness I had once before. I began to realise this may have been a mistake, and with no radio or anything to call for help, I turned back the other way, but my legs wouldn't move an inch, despite the fact my will to move was 100% true. "W-Wha…? My body won't move…!" "It seems your curiosity got the better of you. But, deep down… you still want to save him." "I don't see how that's possible. None of this makes sense, so how am I supposed to believe you?" "What happened earlier, was no dream. It was truth, reality." My jaw dropped. For all this time, I kept denying that it was reality, but it was in fact, real. This wasn't a dream. And now, there's no turning back. "...Aren't you going to release me from this? I haven't even had time to get a drink." "There is no time for that. You will learn to sustain yourself for long periods of time. Part of your journey to save him." And so, against my will… my training began. I was released from the darkness' grasp, but whenever I tried to leave, I was always punched backwards. It got to the point where my nose was bleeding, and at that point, I realised I just had to surrender to the darkness. I just sat there, in the darkness. Nothing on my mind, just me, in the never-ending oblivion.

I completely lost track of time. Days must've passed by now, and I had stopped thinking clearly. All I felt, was darkness. It's all around me, in me, and anything else that relates to me. Darkness, in this area… is all… me. "Excellent boy. You have learned well. Learned to let go of what held you back, and to discover the truth. Come. We're moving on." I was finally allowed to move. I walked, further into the abyss, before finally coming across a door. I opened it, slowly. Arriving in some kind of room. There was only a table, and a bed. "For the time being, during your training, you'll be staying here. You take what is provided to you, without question." I faintly nodded, knowing I couldn't say no. After that, I was finally able to eat and drink a bit, for the first time in a long while.

Despite the room being total darkness, it was strangely calming. No one to interrupt me, while I do what I want, as I work towards my objective.

I barely rested at all, as I kept training, embracing the darkness, as if it was my own child. The darkness calmed my mind, while also fueling my rage and desire to get Owen's soul back.

I grew stronger. I felt calmer, yet more unhinged, as if I could erupt at any moment I wanted to. My only goal? Regain Owen's soul. "I'm impressed boy. You've shown outstanding progress. Such skill, is what is required to save Owen. You've passed the trials without failure. Your final test will start soon, and you will use whatever means necessary in order to achieve it. Until then, keep striving to become complete darkness incarnate." "Fine. Let me be alone, so I can calm my mind with darkness." Sure enough, I was left alone. I was finally alone again. All to myself, in the darkness. My goal nearing completion, I believe that the test will be a compilation of everything I learned. However, I'm unsure of that, so I just let the darkness guide my thoughts.

What more could I possibly be missing, that could guarantee my success? That's the question that's been plaguing my mind for the last week. My curiosity keeps coming to that question. However, I must focus on what's important. Power, darkness… all for Owen, and a grateful universe, where I can make the living and dead work in harmony. Everything, in my image, of a peaceful universe, all beginning with Owen's resurrection. Darkness, the world… the universe. All me, in my own image. To make a peaceful balance, so no one goes through the same struggles I did. Remove all struggle from the universe, and make the living, and dead, work together, by any means necessary. The mere thought makes me let out a long, drawn out laugh. A universe like that doesn't sound too bad! But everything has a first step. And the first step to that, for me… is Owen.

(Eric's POV)

It's been a while, since Emiliano mysteriously went missing. I searched across the galaxy and beyond, but I never found him. I was honestly worried for him. He's a good friend, and I cannot afford to lose another. "Eric, what's got you down? You've been like that for the last 3 days." My mom came to me in my room. Curious as to why I'm upset. "It's… Emiliano. I'm worried about him. He's been acting weird all week, and now he just straight up vanishes." That was my response, with clear strain on my voice. "I'm sure he's alright Eric. When was the last time you saw him?" "On the ship, before we slept that night. After that, we had already landed, and he was… wait." My Mom nodded. She figured it out too. "Son of a bitch." I said, as I walked quickly to the cockpit of my ship, kicking it into overdrive before anyone had a chance to properly wake up. I looked through the list of places we had landed at. It was clear where we were heading. The place we had just left. That dark planet.

"Eric! What the hell are you doing, you idiot!? I wasn't even fully awake yet!" Azuki suddenly came into cockpit. "Found out where Emiliano may be. We're heading there. Also, put on some clothes damn it. You're nearly naked." Azuki's cheeks flushed red, and she ran off, slightly yelling. "Good grief… anyway, we're nearly there." We were in a system that was somewhat close to the planet where Emiliano is, so the trip won't take too long. "Eric… you're still missing an arm! What will happen if something-" "Shush, it'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen, Mom?"

And, sooner or later, we finally land. "We're here. Again."

I yawn as I step to the door, stretching a bit as well. I thought to myself. Why am I attempting such a risky move? Well, it's all for my friend of course. I can't lose another comrade. Not a chance. I looked around the area, holding a lantern, to try and find any trace of Emiliano's whereabouts. After around 5 minutes of searching, I was about to conclude that the search was a failure, when all of a sudden, I did hear some groaning. Faint, but clear to my ears. I followed the sounds, making my way down a path which was getting increasingly darker and darker. Even my light source wasn't strong enough after a certain point. I was afraid. Could my theory be true…? No, he's not dead yet. I refused to believe that. Not a chance. I pushed through my fear, and into the dark, when eventually…

"...Who dares to disturb me?" It was Emiliano, completely shirtless, and looking like he was in meditation. The second our eyes met, they widened. "Emiliano? Is that really you?" "I told you not to follow me! Damn it, you're so stubborn sometimes…!" "Did you say that? If you did, I forgot. I just got so caught up with trying to find out where you went, that I forgot. Hehe…" I let out a nervous chuckle, because I was still in shock over what Emiliano had become. He hardly looked like himself anymore, yet still did look like him, somehow.

"Eric, leave. I don't want to have to deal with your shit too. I'm in the middle of creating the revolution of the universe dammit! Just let me be!" "Revolution of the universe? ...What are you on about? Have you gone mad or something? You've worried everyone for days on end now. Your parents almost went completely mental after hearing that you had vanished." "Like I said, I don't want to deal with your shit. If you want to remain intact, I suggest you leave me alone. I'm starting my own universe. One where life and death does not matter. Life and death are one. It's all coming together in unity. Perfectly balanced! As all things should be!" "Okay Thanos, if you're done monologuing, may I ask that you GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER? You're sounding like a complete madman. This is madness. Utter madness." "Is it madness? IS IT? I'm the older one out of us two here, so I know what's best, so fuck off already!"

This was bad. I could see that Emiliano was not himself. I needed to make sure he realises his actions, since they were simply too crazy and out of character for him. "I said leave dammit! Fuck off!" "I refuse. I'm not going anywhere, while you're in this state." Emiliano looked absolutely pissed when I said that, but it's the truth. He's still my friend, so I need to make sure he's truly okay.

"You leave me no choice then. I gave you a chance to stay away, yet your feelings hold you back from seeing the bigger picture." Emiliano stood up, with an expression I never normally see. "Then you'll just have to die now, ERIC!" "So now you're planning to kill me? Fine, bring it on!" I raised my guard. I was unarmed, and without weapons, so this probably wouldn't go well. "Useless, Useless, Useless!" Emiliano wasn't wrong, he busted my defence in 3 hits. And then he elbowed me in the gut, making me spit out blood. "Ngh…! Haaagh!" My attempts to attack back were unsuccessful. Every kick and the occasional punch was blocked or avoided. Eventually, he started countering, and laying into me. Before long, I was on the ground. I looked up, and raised my guard in surprise as Emiliano continued to beat me down without pause. I took several hits to the face and body. He grabbed me by the head and punched me back some distance. "Weak as always Eric. If you plan to stop my ambitions, you'll have to do better than that." "Says the one who got kidnapped and was manipulated into this life. This isn't you mate!" "Fool! This is me! I'm the one who'll bring balance to the universe! You have no idea how needed this balance is! Its needed to ensure a greatful, and prosperous univer-" I kneed him in the stomach before he could even finish. "You're completely insane. Just admit you're in the wrong damn it! It's as simple as that." "It is you, who is wrong! Useless!" He knocked me back a large distance, so far back in fact, that I was finally able to see properly again. I slid on the ground for a while until I came to a grinding halt. I barely had enough energy left to stand. My vision was starting to become blurry, and I was staggering around a fair bit. "H-How the hell is he that strong… already? This is getting to anime levels of power. Such a thing happening in front of me is preposterous!

I saw Emiliano walk out of the cave, slowly but dramatically. Menacing, even. As I struggled to even stand, I raised my remaining arm, in an attempt to at least land one more blow, but Emiliano grabbed it and crushed it, almost breaking my hand. Then, I was grabbed by the throat, and I couldn't feel my feet touch the ground anymore. "You've really pissed me off Eric! I gave you one chance, and you wasted it. Fool!" He threw me straight down and I landed on my back, he then kicked me in the face twice, before sitting on top of me and punching my face repeatedly. Blood spilled out of my nose and body as he rained down blow after blow. He then finally stood up and walked over to a nearby rock formation, and pulled out a chunk of it. It would crush me to death if it landed on me. I was down on the ground, unable to even stand anymore. "This is the end for you… Eric!" "Haagh!" Suddenly, someone jumped in, slashing at Emiliano's face, and making him drop the rock. Then, gunshots. Several, hitting him repeatedly, but to no real effect. "Who dares?" "Heh, I have backup, you know that?" I was finally able to get away and stand up, although, with much difficulty. I was staggering around a bit, as I got behind my comrades. "Took you long enough Azuki…" "Your mom was worried. I couldn't have said no, even if I had tried." "Okay… noted." It was the entire team vs Emiliano now. Several of us, only one of him.

"Eric-San! What should we do?" Chocola asked, with her usual happy attitude. "Fire everything at him." I responded. "B-But, wouldn't he-" "No Coconut. FIRE! ALL! THE WEAPONS… NOW!" It began raining bullets at Emiliano's end. And, there was minimal effect on him. "How can he withstand this many bullets? This is impossible!" Everyone was trying their hardest, yet none seemed to do much. "What's wrong Eric? You thought numbers matter? Well, you're all so weak, so it doesn't matter! Futile, Futile, Futile!" He started moving forward, towards all of us.

"This is bad. He's going to break through at this rate." Maple commented. "Yeah, I can see that… do any of you have explosives?" Everyone scanned their pockets for any kind of explosive weapons. "I have a grenade, don't you dare waste it Eric!" Azuki handed over a grenade. And I began planning my move. I had to make it quick, and seamless. I grabbed the pin with my teeth, ready to pull. As Emiliano stopped briefly, to once again ramble, I pulled the pin and threw the grenade. It landed right at his feet. "I already told you none of your tricks will work, dumbass!" He kicked it back towards us. I ran towards the grenade and jumped. "Grenade… SPIKE!" I spiked the grenade down as if it were a volleyball in midair, back at Emiliano. "What!?" The grenade exploded and threw the pair of us back, although it impacted Emiliano the most.

Everyone else was also thrown back, with minor damage as well. Although, something must've shattered on Emiliano's end. Clearly noticeable, as he struggled to even stand upright. "You… insolent little pest…!" "Only the weak, call others weak. Those who call people weak are destined to lose." Emiliano tried running towards me, but he coughed up blood as it splattered on the ground. He collapsed on to one knee, but still kept approaching slowly. "You've changed Emiliano, you really have. However, your attitude is… more than questionable. I mean, it hasn't been that long at all, and you've had this complete 180 shift. What the hell has gotten into you?" He refused to answer as he kept approaching. "Well… okay then, we're taking you in by force. You're under arre-" Suddenly, the wind picked up to an extreme degree. A wind of darkness enveloped Emiliano.

"Shit! He's going to escape through that!" Azuki said. I ran towards the wind, and part of my chest was cut several times. I coughed up blood as I fell backwards a bit. "T-The wind is like 4000 blades slashing at you at once… what the hell…?" Seconds later, the wind dissipated, and Emiliano was gone. "You may have caught him off guard this time, but don't think this is the end, boy." A voice, out of nowhere. And then, it was gone just like that. "Wait! Where the hell are you!?" I stood up, a sudden sense of anger flowing through me. "Did you do this!? Where the fuck are you!?" I pretty much started yelling out for whoever that was. It was the equivalent to a child throwing a temper tantrum.

"He's… going to be at this for a while, isn't he?" Maple said. "Probably. In the mean time, why don't we have some tea to celebrate our victory?" Shigure suggested. "Okay!" Everyone had slightly different reactions, but one thing was for sure. They were all happy about the victory. I however, wasn't. Due to the fact that, well… my friend is probably being controlled and manipulated now. I continued my tantrum for the next half hour. Before finally calming down and collapsing on to my bed to rest. I was out for the next 15 hours. Probably due to the added exhaustion of the fight, and my injuries.

**_—————————————————————_**

**_I'm not the original writer I'm an imbetween for the fanfic site please tell me how to improve the writing style for this and I'll tell him he won't change the story because we already have the story prepared just or written so tell me how to do it so I can pass it along thank you for reading this_**


	7. Chapter 5: Beyond Human Strength

We've been trying to hunt down Emiliano for several days now. We've been drifting in space for god knows how long now, and I'm starting to get desperate. How could this have happened? Although I knew it wasn't my fault, I blamed myself for the failure. I could've prevented all this, had we all stuck together. But it's too late now. What's done is done. Archie and the others have been trying to calm me down non stop. But I can't calm down. If it was just a space trip with no incidents, I would consider being stuck in space, kinda fun. But, it's not fun. It's something way more serious.

"You know… I'm not really used to something this serious too. This shouldn't even be happening, but… here we are." Azuki came into the room, seemingly able to tell what I was thinking. "You shouldn't be here. It was your choice that made you come along, following me into the emptiness of space. You chose to drag yourselves into this conflict." As much as I hate to admit it, it's the truth. They did choose to get on the spaceship, which ultimately led to all of this. And although it's great that I'm finally able to be with them up close, I really shouldn't have this opportunity.

"We didn't know what we were getting ourselves into. Apparently, now we're travelling across space, in an attempt to stop this… rogue member. Not to mention he's far more powerful than all of us combined, you got lucky with the grenade. But don't rely on luck for these battles." "True, I shouldn't. Anyway… how's the search coming along?" I asked, once again. "Still nothing. We haven't gotten a lead on him, anywhere." I expected this answer. It would be incredibly lucky if we found him. "Eric, you really need to stop stressing yourself over him. We'll find him eventually. Besides, you're tired from non-stop work. You should take a break every once in a while." "And risk losing him completely? I will do no such thing, until I am certain, that I can't find-" Azuki slaps me across the face hard. "Quit it Eric. You need to rest. I haven't seen you properly sleep in the last 3 days. Take a break for fuck's sake!" Azuki looked me dead in the eyes. I sighed. "Fine. I'll take a fucking break." I wasn't happy with this. I just wanted to save Emiliano. Yet, apparently I'm pushing myself too far? Give me a break.

After washing myself up, and getting into my pyjamas, I eventually went to sleep on my bed. Well, at least I tried to. It wasn't tricky, since I was still traumatised from the many experiences we had during our time outside my home planet. It was really annoying. I'm not able to sleep, because of space. Turns out I just simply wasn't prepared for space travel. At least, that's what I think.

I tried drifting off for hours. And only succeeded after so much time. And even then, I was worried. Who knows what could happen while I'm asleep? We could crash, be attacked, among many other things that could happen. My concerns continued nagging at my head as I eventually drifted off to sleep, holding my pillow tightly, in worry.

Although I went to sleep, the thoughts of Emiliano still plagued my mind. Nightmares, again. And I was constantly reminded of the nice times back in the day, back before all this happened, where I was living peacefully. Although it didn't provide me with as much excitement, I slowly realised how much a peaceful life actually made things better. I wasn't having mental breakdowns all the time, and I was able to pull myself together pretty well. Humans were not designed for this level of responsibility, and level of space exploration. Or at least, I wasn't. I was never able to stay calm for long, and even in victory, I knew something was around the corner, and what do you know? Emiliano starts acting fucking differently, and then attempts to kill us for fuck's sake! It was getting too much for me, I couldn't handle all of this. So many worlds rested upon my shoulders now, and I'm not necessarily known for being a hero. I'm just someone in high school that got dragged into this mess. None of my wildest dreams could begin to imagine this adventure I was going on. I had wanted to go on an adventure like this, for years. But when I finally get the chance, the stakes are far too high, and it stresses me out because of it.

Just because I did some stuff recently, doesn't mean I'm going to be a hero instantly. I didn't even have a say in the matter, I was just dragged into this life with no opinion of my own. Why? Why must I be subjected to this? Why can't things go back to the way they were? I want something peaceful, I don't want to have so much on my shoulders. What if people's expectations are too high for me to meet? What if they were expecting someone who was actually a hero? I fit none of those qualities despite surviving near death one too many times now.

I just couldn't piece together why this happened to me in particular. I questioned it ever since things started getting serious. Suddenly, I jolted awake, and heard an alarm going off. "Huh…? What now…?" I slowly got up, rubbing my eyes. I looked out the window, noticing that we were in the atmosphere of another planet. We were landing!

Without having time to change properly, I grabbed on to a nearby wall as my feet slowly lifted off the ground from the speed of going down. "Why didn't anyone wake me for this!? Dammit, what the hell!" Eventually, we slowed down and my feet were able to touch the floor again. I made my way over to the cockpit, and surprisingly everyone was already there. "Took you long enough! You wouldn't wake up no matter how many times I tried." Azuki was in the pilot seat, speaking to me as I saw we were making a descent towards the surface. I went over to the co-pilot seat and buckled myself in. "Yeah Yeah sorry. Anyway, focus on landing." I replied. "No need to tell me!" Eventually, after a little more time of maneuvering, we landed.

"Another happy landing." A casual reference, but a good line all the same. "Yep, Yep. Now can you go get changed into your outside clothes?" "Ah right, be right back." I unbuckled myself and went to change into my regular uniform. By the time I had changed, the door to the outside was already open and everyone else had already stepped outside. When I looked around, I was greeted to the sight of a lovely field, with birds singing in the distance. "Are we… back home?" I asked. "Not quite. This planet is similar to Earth, but it isn't quite the same." My Dad replied. "Fair enough, lets make our way over to the closest city, to see what we can do. We started moving through the field and on to the nearby road, following it. Minutes turned to Hours as we kept moving. Eventually, we managed to spot some buildings in the distance. "Over there!" Archie pointed out. "Yes. After lots of walking, we have nearly reached our destination." Vanilla said in response. We were just about to start moving again, when I looked into the sky and stopped dead. "What's wrong Eric? Too tired to keep moving? Kekeke!" Azuki made a joke, but this was no laughing matter. "Guys, we've got incoming." Two people descended down, and landed some distance in front of us. One bearing an Orange Gi, and another with some type of battle armour on.

Judging from their odd hairstyles, and looks… I could safely say, thats… "Goku and Vegeta?" They didn't look too pleased to say the least, and were slowly moving towards us. "They're probably thinking we're enemies due to the ship." Mom pointed out. A shiver ran through my spine. I did NOT want to be on the receiving end of Goku or Vegeta's attacks. That would probably kill me. Eventually, they were close enough so we could communicate with em. "Um, hey! We come in peace, so please don't hurt us!" I yelled out to them. "Oh please, cut the crap kid. Every ship that has landed here, has lead to nothing but trouble. You're probably one of Frieza's soldiers." Vegeta said in response. "What the hell is a Frieza?" Maple said. "I'm giving you one chance to leave this planet in peace!" Goku said. "We come in peace! We aren't arm-" Vegeta shot a ki blast in frustration, realising we weren't going to back down. I barely moved out the way in time. "H-Hey, wait! Can't we just talk things out?" Kashou yelled out. They weren't backing down, and Base form Vegeta was already charging at us. "Get behind me!" I yelled out to everyone. Vegeta went for a gut punch that instantly busted my defence, and then he knocked me back with another. "Aaagh!" I barely managed to regain my footing before I heard him utter the words. "GALICK…" "Oh crap…!" Before he fired it however, Azuki jumped in, grabbing Vegeta's arm's and pulling them away from the position, and cancelling out the attack before Vegeta just launched her into the nearby area. "FUCK!" I said, heading back towards Vegeta. He also headed towards me, leading to a collison. I had barely managed to block Vegeta's attack, but at the cost of hurting me more. "Seriously… stop it! We don't even know who Frieza is!" Vegeta wasn't having any of it though, and using his other arm, he raised it to my chest and charged an energy blast that was surely going to kill me. "Vegeta stop! They don't look like they have a will to fight!" I suddenly heard Goku screaming out to Vegeta. It caused Vegeta to pause. I used the opportunity to take a couple of steps back, away from him. Eventually, Vegeta sighed and calmed down. "Kid, if you try anything, I'll send you on a one way trip to hell. You hear me?" I nodded. He wasn't messing around. Vegeta could take me out whenever he wanted to, so it was fair enough. I sat down on the ground, still bleeding from the amount of attacks I endured. Azuki had managed to return to the area, although her clothes were slightly torn, and she was also hurt badly. Goku stepped forward and helped me up to my feet. "Ehehe, sorry. Vegeta's kinda in a bad mood right now. He wouldn't normally do that without at least checking who you are." "Fair enough…" I replied.

We all discussed on the road for a while, and eventually mentioned the fact that we were travelling the universe. I kept the part about Emiliano to myself though, and just told Goku that there was a serious threat. "Ahhh, so that's why you came here? Either way, you all look extremely tired, so… grab on, I'll take you to a place where you can get some rest." Goku said. At first, everyone was slightly confused why we had to grab on, but I already knew why. And everyone sure enough was linked sooner or later. Goku put two fingers to his forehead and teleported all of us to the city, on a building overseeing the city. "Wow. It looks like a future version of Earth." I said, staring at the city, with a nice beautiful sunset in the background. "What are you talking about? This is Earth, silly!" Goku said, chuckling a little. "Well, different version of Earth. Different part of the universe and whatnot." I replied, which kinda shocked Goku, but Vegeta let off his classic "Hmph."

Turns out we were actually stationed at Capsule Corp, which was a little tricky to explained to Bulma and the rest of the Z-Warriors when they arrived. However, that wasn't my main concern. That night, while resting in a room at Capsule corp, I walked over to around the balcony area, finding Goku there. "Eric? Shouldn't you be asleep? You look like you haven't slept properly in days…" "Perhaps, but that doesn't matter right now. I want to ask a favour of you, and I'm sure you'll like it." Goku looked curious when I said that, but listened to what I had to say. I took a deep breath. "Please train me! I've been feeling like I wasn't strong enough to do the duties I have, so please, train me so I can be strong enough to defend everyone." Goku was surprised, but also happy. Since he realised that I had a strong desire to protect those I care about. Plus, it's training, so of course he'll say yes. "Of course! In case something happens, you need to be prepared for everything! What about your arm though?" "Oh, Bulma's making a metal one for me. It'll be done in a few days." Goku nods, and told me to grab on. I did, and he teleported us to the lookout.

"Up here?" I asked. "Follow me. I know a place where we can train efficiently." Goku headed towards a door, and I knew exactly where he was taking me. He opened the door, and we went inside. Into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Whoa…! What the hell!?" Even though I knew how it looked, seeing it up close like this was really shocking. "This is an alternate dimension from the one everyone else is in. One year here, is only a day outside here." "I see… I can see why it is an efficient way to train." "The gravity will also be a little bit stronger as soon as you walk on to the white space, you'll have to get used to that. Not to mention there is literally nothing beyond this small building." I immediately felt the effects of the higher gravity as soon as I stepped out, and I fell to one knee. "Agh… yeah, I see what you mean Goku." "Take your time to get used to it, and tell me when you want to get started." I nodded, and Goku launched off quite a far distance away, to train on his own until I was ready.

I spent the next several hours trying to get used to the gravity, and through a lot of willpower and slight yells, I eventually managed to get used to the gravity, and move around somewhat competently. "Alright Goku, I've gotten used to the gravity, so I think we can begin now!" Goku came to me upon my request. "Alright, show me what you've got right now, so I know where to begin." I nodded, getting into a battle stance. Goku did show a bit of concern, considering that I've only got one arm at the moment, but I didn't let it faze me. "Here I come!" I rushed forward, beginning to attack Goku head on. I knew he was holding back a vast majority of his power, but he still was quite difficult for me to even hurt. When he started attacking himself, going on the defensive was the only option for me to keep in the fight. "You'll need to go on the offencive if you want to win, you can't just keep defending!" Goku said, as he broke my guard and kicked me backwards a small distance.

I regained my footing and charged back in again, eventually managing to land a blow to Goku's chest. It didn't do much, considering Goku is a god pretty much. "Not bad! Alright, let's kick it up a notch!" The fight resumed, and it was instantly faster than before. We exchanged blows rapidly. Fists colliding against each other, and constant movement of changing offense and defence.

Although my stamina was running low, Goku was nowhere near done yet, and it showed. He punched my chest and knocked me backwards again, and I saw him flying right towards me. I had to perform a one handed backflip to barely avoid him again, and land a couple of blows to his back, before he punched me backwards again, making me land right on my ass.

"Hoo… not bad. I haven't had to try that hard in a long time, or at all really." "Well, get used to that, since there's going to be a lot more in the coming weeks. I hope you'll be prepared to work harder than you ever did in your life. If you want to achieve your goal, you'll have to work for it, so give it all you've got from now on, okay?" "I will roger that, Goku." That was the majority of day one. And it was only going to get more intense from here on out.

The next day, Goku started to teach me about ki control, and how to fight better in general. The task was especially challenging for me, considering I was not even from the Dragon ball world, which put me at a disadvantage. But with enough sweat and slight blood, I was able to learn ki control. Within 7 weeks, that control was mastered, and I could now shoot ki waves and use ki in general to my advantage. During one of our sparring sessions, I was doing significantly better than before, now that I had full ki control. "Eat this!" I fired a huge energy wave at Goku, but a huge glow of light appeared, and negated it entirely. "What!?" When I could see Goku again, his hair was spiked up, with a familiar golden color. "Super Saiyan…!?" "Well, I'm glad I didn't need to tell you that! You're a good one Eric, you pushed me into the Super Saiyan state this time. I've noticed your power has been increasing by the day, ever since we started. You're getting good." "Thanks Goku. Now then, what's next?" Goku thinks for a moment before powering down. "You said you wanted to protect those close to you, correct? Well, if you want to ensure their safety, you'll have to push yourself, to go past your bodies limits. You'll need a power up of some kind, to use to push further." "A power up? That could be interesting, do you have any ideas?" "I have one. It's something I learned several years back, and although my usage of it currently has been limited, since you're a human, this is the closest thing to a Super Saiyan power up as you'll get. It'll be handy, but you mustn't overdo it, as putting too much strain on your body using this technique, could result in you collapsing." "Sounds intriguing. What technique is it?" "The Kaioken."

My eyes widened. The Kaioken? That could prove useful, and plus, it would serve as a worthy power up, until I may or may not learn something else down the line. So learning it would be the wisest action currently. Weeks turned into months as my power level continued to increase with each passing day of training. I strained my body nearly beyond it's capabilities as I tried to learn and master the Kaioken. However, this proved to be more of a challenge than I had initially thought. As our sparring session came to a close, Goku powered down from Super Saiyan. "Okay, I think that's enough for now, how about we take a break?" Goku smiled and walked towards the chamber slowly. "No. Not yet. I'm not done yet." Goku looked a little shocked and turned around to face me, as I slowly rose to my feet. He looked at me intriguingly as I slowly looked deep inside myself, for the answers. A moment of silence filled the dimension… "Kaioken!" In an instant, red aura burst out of my body, and consumed me in it the next. Goku gasped as I struggled to hold it, before collapsing to the ground after 5 seconds and losing consciousness. I had barely managed to hold the Kaioken for a couple of seconds, however, it was still not enough. I needed more time, more time to train, and more time to use Kaioken to it's fullest capabilities.

While I was out, I dreamed. Dreamed of seeing everyone else again. I haven't seen them for months, and it was slowly driving me insane. Despite having Goku around, it wasn't enough. I needed more people around me, more friends, more everything. When I awoke the next morning, I kept training, and yelling, screaming out for anyone to find me in this white oblivion. I was going insane from seeing the same place, and the same partner over and over. I kept yelling and training, as my noises echoed across the dimension and into the unknown.

I don't even know how much time I've been in this chamber anymore. I can't tell what's happening. I seriously can't. All I mentally remember, is the neverending void, and Goku. Nothing else. I was mentally unstable, from this isolation. Isolated from the rest of the world, and everything else. It was just this area, Goku, and me. Eternally locked in this dimension, with nothing more or less. I arose from the bed, looking out into the oblivion again. Goku landed at the chamber, to greet me once more. "Good morning Eric! This will be our last day here, so we'll have one more fight, to see how much you've improved." "Understood, I'll tell you when I'm ready." Goku eagerly waited in the void for me, as I prepared myself, before stepping out into the void too.

"I'm ready." I said, getting into my usual position. "Alright, don't hold back Eric." I leapt towards Goku, punching him rapidly, and then into the air. I leapt towards him, firing a few energy blasts, as he avoided them while charging a Kamehameha. When he was right in front of me, I punched the beam away as he fired it, before knocking him down with rapid kicks. I then rapidly fired ki blasts down at him, as he jumped around to avoid them. I then prepared a Kamehameha of my own, before firing it. "Super Saiyan it is." Goku powered up and instantly negated the beam before teleporting behind me. Our fists collided, and then he punched me again, knocking me down to the ground. I backflipped, into more rapid ki blasts, and then a major one from my feet. Goku flew towards me, deflecting and avoiding, punching the huge one down into the ground. "Fine then." I said, as Goku fired a small energy wave at me. Red aura burst out of me, negating the beam. It then stopped. "For a split second, you used Kaioken times 3." "Damn you." I fired a few shockwaves at him, which did hit Goku in the stomach a couple of times, but it didn't do that much. I briefly powered up again as I went in to punch him, negated it, then turned it back on when punching him again. This repeated for a bit, until I got him in a large ki ball, where he was struggling a bit. "Next level then." Goku powered up again as electricity coursed around his body, and he broke out of the energy ball. He teleported behind me, as I was forced on the defensive. I then attempted a surprise attack. "Solar Flare!" Goku blinded me with that, however. "Agh. my eyes…!" I stayed put for a moment, trying to figure out where Goku could be. "This feeling of danger…! Kaioken times TEN!" Goku was caught off guard, as this was the first time I had used a Kaioken multiplier of this level of intensity. I landed blow after blow, the increase in speed allowing me to attack him repeatedly without pause. I kicked him to the air, before speeding up and slamming him back down. He landed on one knee, and I boosted back down, preparing a Kamehameha. "HAAAAAAAGH!" Goku powered up again, to Super Saiyan 3, and fired a Kamehameha of his own. The two beams collided, and Goku was getting the upper hand quickly. "I need to keep at it. Kaioken times TWENTY!" The red aura intensified, and the beam itself turned red, evening the playing field. It was at a standstill, and then it exploded, consuming both of us in purple light. The explosion may have even been felt outside, as it was quite the blast. When the dust settled, my clothes were in pieces, and I was panting heavily. Goku's clothes were also completely ripped apart unsurprisingly, although he was much less affected. I got up, chuckling a little, and then breaking into a full on laughter, and so did Goku.

After eating a few senzus, we exited the time chamber, and for the first time in a year, at least to me, I felt the cool breeze upon my skin, the fresh air of a huge world, and the sounds of birds and the wind. I took a deep breath. "This feels amazing. I feel like nothing can ever bring me down!" "Ehehe! That's good. Now, are you ready to see your friends again?" Goku asked me, although he already knew what the answer was. "Duh! Take us away Goku!" I was feeling full of energy, and I was loving every second of it. I was feeling like nothing in the world could take me down. We appeared at Capsule Corp, where everyone including Beerus and Whis, were sitting down having a meal. When we entered the scene, everyone from my group was shocked. "Eric, is that really you!? What happened, and why are your clothes in pieces!?" My mom asked. "Oh nothing much. I just spent a year inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, training with Goku. Although to you, it's only been a day." Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor, and the Z warriors all chuckled a bit, since they already knew this. "So Kakarot, it appears you have a new pupil. I hope you trained him well." "Hm? Why are you being so stern Vegeta?" "You'd have a good reason for being stern, so what is it?" I asked, before Azuki rose. "Emiliano is coming to this planet, and he is out for blood." "WHAT!?" I was shocked, and Goku was completely confused. "He's coming in 3 hours. We were wondering where you were." "What!? He's coming in just 3 hours? That isn't good, but… I think I can take him on this time." Everyone looked confused, and honestly I wasn't surprised.

"Seriously? Has being away from us for a year, make you lose your mind?" Since I was still a little mentally unstable, I slightly snapped. "Okay Azuki, if you think you can do any better, then please, be my guest." We sat there in silence for a moment. "Why are Eric and Azuki fighting?" "My dear Chocola, it appears Azuki has once again ticked off someone." "I know perfectly well how that feels! Although, these arguments don't really do that much damage in the end, so no hard feelings!" "I swear, Azuki keeps getting into trouble. If this keeps happening, she's going to be killed." "May-Chan, don't be so stern. She's just being the way she always is, and that's perfectly okay~"

We were at each other's throats for a while, but ultimately it was all resolved in the end. Eventually, I went off to go take a shower and prepare myself for the upcoming fight. In pyjamas, I sat on the balcony of capsule corp, looking into the sky. I stared into the night sky, deep in thought. "Oh, you're actually still awake? I thought you would've wanted more sleep before the fight." Azuki came up behind me. She sat next to me on the balcony. "What's wrong? You're spacing out more than normal. Are you concerned?" "To a certain extent. I'm unsure in my capabilities compared to his." I sighed and kept looking into the sky. "You shouldn't doubt yourself. You've grown quite a bit. Hell, you're an entire year older now, surely you should be prepared." "If only things were as straightforward as that, then this conversation wouldn't be happening." Azuki nodded in agreement, and we stayed in silence for a while.

"Eric. What do you wish for in life as a whole? What do you desire most?" I remained silent for a moment, after she asked that. "I want a peaceful life. I want everyone to have a smile on their face, and for peace in general. And I want to protect those close to me, and everyone in general, from any threat. This journey has been anything but peaceful, and it kinda pisses me off, knowing that my objectives are so far out of reach. We're getting to a point, where people I know, are essentially gods, and my power is not even close to theirs. What would happen if something were to happen to them? I wouldn't be able to stop the threats, because I'm still weak compared to them." I almost broke down into tears, yet I held them in, although it was clear to Azuki that I was troubled.

"You know, sometimes I feel that way with my sisters, you know? They can be a handful sometimes, yes. And sometimes I doubt myself if I'm able to keep protecting them, from anything that may occur. Yet, I still keep going, even when I think I can't do it, I keep going. That's something you should know, to be able to keep going forward, even in the face of uncertainty. It's a virtue to have, and I think it would be beneficial to you, in the battle that's coming up." My eyes widened and I raised my head in surprise. Even though that sort of thing should be obvious, it's actually a good thing to have. Obvious to heroes, new to most. "Mhm. Right, I gotcha. I'll do my best." "Even some heroes need a pep-talk, huh? Kekeke!" "Oh come on, I was isolated for a year. Give me a break, you little you." I messed around with her hair a bit, before standing up as the sun began to rise on the horizon. "It won't be long now. Before he arrives. And now I think I'm ready." "Go get em, you frickin perv." "Right, better watch me well, little Tsundere." And I raised off the ground, flying into the distance to meet the enemy head on.

—————————————————————

**Yo still waiting for comments that's about it**


	8. Chapter 6: Battle of Earth

I flew to the wasteland, away from the city so no one would get hurt, and I landed on a rock formation, looking up to the sky, which was starting to become illuminated with light from the star. I sat there in a meditation position, to try and picture what would happen in the upcoming battle. I looked back up into the sky, seeing a red comet like light glowing, and flying down at very high speeds. He was here. There was no doubt about it. I continued to sit in my meditation position as I continued planning the battle, until… it all came to a stop as a loud crash was heard not too far away from me. Somewhere else in the wasteland, he was there, making his way towards the city. But I spoke up, stopping him in his tracks. "Oh yeah, you're definitely Emiliano alright." He turned to face me, rocking a huge eyepatch over one of his eyes. "You caught me off guard last time, and I paid the price by losing one of my eyes. Now, it's your turn to pay your price due to you getting in my way." "Still going on about your twisted ideology are we? It's a shame you've fallen so far. It almost makes me feel bad."

We stared each other down. In complete silence, as a fierce wind blew through the wasteland around us, dust kicking up and flying around, and the sounds of the wind rang through my ears. "When I'm done with you, you'll be wishing that you never defied me. Your suffering, will be insurmountable!" Emiliano got into a battle stance. "Well, I think you'll find my will is… equal to yours." And so did I. For a moment, it was nothing. And then the wind intensified greatly, as I leaped towards Emiliano at high speeds. I punched him with my remaining arm, knocking him backwards a bit, as he followed up with a gut punch that knocked me back a fair bit, and into the air.

As I regained myself, I saw several energy blasts heading towards me, which I flew away to dodge, as all of them hit the nearby area, causing explosions. I approached him from his left side, since that was where his missing eye was. I then fired an energy blast of my own, which he only barely avoided, due to his lack of vision. I flew up to meet him head on, and I drop kicked him back down. I then charged a small energy attack, and fired it at him. It looked like a small wave, and Emiliano moved out of the way, barely dodging the attack, as it cut the nearby rock formation in half. Emiliano fired another attack at me, which I countered with my own, making a huge explosion. When the dust settled, I saw him charging at me.

We engaged in high speed melee combat, as I had to rapidly kick, while only occasionally use my arm, whilst he had both arms, but a lack of vision. Eventually, he kicked me in the face, warping behind me and then slamming me towards Earth. I turned to face him as I fell, and fired several energy blasts at him. Most missed when he began diving down, but then they all returned, surrounding him and catching him in an explosion, which did almost nothing as I hit the ground. Emiliano punched, but I barely caught his fist with my hand, the shockwave making me slightly sink into the ground. I then backflipped away some distance, before Emiliano started creating afterimages to trick me. "This is nothing." I fired blasts at some of them, before realising the real one was behind me. We both punched each other straight in the jaw at once, and locked for a while before boosting off each other. "You… you're actually managing somewhat well. You've definitely improved." Emiliano commented. "You have gotten stronger yourself, don't forget that." I replied. We boosted back at each other, locking in another rapid fire melee exchange, with both our auras colliding. I fired three shockwaves at him, he blocked two of them, and the last hit him in the gut. But it didn't do much damage, since he barely even flinched. I raised my arm and fired an energy wave, which Emiliano started walking through. "Weak, that won't work." Emiliano then grabbed me by the face, through the energy wave, and fired a beam of his own, full on. I flew back a long distance.

"To think he's gotten this powerful without the time chamber… it's almost surreal. I may have to start trying harder soon, or I could perish." Emiliano then appeared and caught me in a huge energy blast dome, which was slowly chipping away at my body. "Next level it is then. KAIOKEN!" The red aura burst out, and broke through the blast. "What!?" Emiliano didn't even have time to react as I lunged forward at him at high speeds and kicked him in the gut. He spewed out blood from his mouth upon impact, and I then kicked his face, and into the air. I boosted upwards, firing several energy blasts on the way, which Emiliano blocked most of, and he blocked the next several kicks I threw at him, as I continued kicking him rapidly, chipping away at his defences. He moved downwards with every kick that hit, and eventually he was on the ground, before he fired a shockwave at my crotch. "Agh, fuck not there!" Emiliano grabbed my leg and slammed me into the ground. Then lifted me again and slammed me the other way, and then back again, repeat several times like The Hulk did to Loki. With each slam, I coughed up more and more blood as my clothes were slowly torn apart, before he threw me into a nearby rock formation, and I slammed right through it.

My body acted up automatically, and the Kaioken turned off. I felt a large amount of blood coming from my mouth, which I kept trying to wipe off, while attempting to stand. "How the actual fuck… did he get this strong in such a short amount of time? This is absolute bullshiterry 101." I barely managed to stand. I had to stand or else I die. If I falter, I die. If I run, I die trying. Death was literally facing me, head on. And this wasn't something I could easily run away from. Unlike other villians out there, Emiliano wants me dead, and out of his way permanently. His power was also above mine in base.

Suddenly, it occurred to me what I should do. "Since one of his eyes has been, pretty much fucked, I can use his blindness to my advantage, and attack more on his left side, since he won't see the danger coming until it's too late." I gathered my strength, and powered back up, before rushing back in with afterimages. "Trickery…" Emiliano said, mockingly. He tried to hit me, but missed. And then I got him on his left hip, knocking him down, and moving away before he could tell it was the real me. He fired an energy blast at where he thought I was, and missed again, before I again hit him from his left. This pattern repeated a couple of times, before Emiliano was bleeding out of his side, and looking very frustrated. "You annoying piece of shit…! You cannot stand in my way, I will make the optimal uni-" I punched him in the face quickly while he was monologuing. "Shut up with your damn John Kramer level of screwed up." Emiliano regained himself, and yelled out in anger as he created a massive energy explosion from his body, hitting all afterimages, and vaporising a large portion of the area.

Before he recovered, I kneed him in the gut, and almost the face, but he blocked the second time and caught my arm as well. I could tell he was going to do something, like fire energy into my chest, so I acted fast. "Kaioken times THREE!" The aura burst out once more and intensified, and I broke free of his grasp before grabbing his head and slamming it along the ground, as I flew forward at high speed, scraping it along the rocky surface. He kicked me off, but I boosted back with a huge energy blast, which I fired straight into his chest. He got back up within a second despite this, and he let out a huge roar as energy exploded out of him. His power was rising even further, and several energy blasts were flying everywhere during his power up. I kept flying in several directions, through the explosions, as they tore apart my clothes even further. Blood was gushing out of quite a few areas, and I found it incredibly hard to breathe. "How… how the hell… did he get this powerful?" I said to myself. I was struggling more than I should've been. He should not have been this powerful… even for his skill level, this is way over the top ridiculous. He landed in front of me, grabbing me by the head. "You're just weak, unable to do anything. You have always been, and shall always be weak. You can't take shortcuts by using the Time Chamber." "What!? How did you know?" "I figured you would do such a thing after I found out you were coming here. Now, I'm going to make you feel the worst pain you've ever felt. The burns from the grenade, as well as my missing eye because of it, will be returned many times fold. I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU USING MY TRUE POWER, YOU PIECE OF TRASH!"

He kicked me in the gut, then punched me a distance away, before he fired a huge energy blast. Having been launched deep into a rock formation with no means of escape, I had to block and take it. The explosion it caused was gigantic, and could even be seen from West city nearby. The others would surely be worried by this point, something fierce.

When the dust settled, my body was once again radiating the Kaioken aura with increasing intensity. There was no other way to escape death, I had to push myself to the upmost limit, or risk losing my life. I let it all out. "TWENTY TIIIIIIMES!!!" And we once again dashed towards each other. I punched Emiliano in the gut, and blew him away. I boosted towards him, hitting him further up into the sky. "KA… ME… HA… ME…" "Hmph!" "HAAAA!" I fired a massive energy beam towards the sky, to him. He seemed to be consumed by it, and it created a huge blue energy sphere for a few seconds, before blowing up and creating a bright light. I thought I might've done it. But then the smoke cleared. Although it had damaged him, it wasn't even close to enough. "Fuck." I realised that even my best efforts weren't enough. Emiliano was just on a whole other level. "Is that all? To be honest, that was pretty disappointing." He flew back towards me, and having just turned off the Kaioken, due to it's harmful side effects, I had no chance to block his punch which sent me flying back down. I rolled around a few times before finally regaining my footing.

"I really thought I'd have to use all my power to destroy you. But this is nothing." I heard him talking up there, as he charged a massive energy blast. "That settles it… he's too strong for me. I thought I could win, but it appears he has the utmost advantage." I mumbled to myself, as I barely struggled to even try to walk away from the blast radius. He then appeared right in front of me, still holding the blast. "You have no hope left. Give up." I closed my eyes and opened them, only to see that the landscape had changed. It was an entirely new area. I raised my guard, just in case, only to see Emiliano stab me through the chest with a ki blade. But then, a flash went through my eyes, and the area has changed. "Wh- What the hell…? I swear he just stabbed me. I was surely dead, what the…" I looked up, seeing him charge a huge energy blast, aimed at West City, and me. "WAIT!" I said, but it was too late. He fired the blast, and I was evaporated along with the city. But then my eyes opened again, like it had never happened. "I swear, I just died… What the hell is happening?" This time, I was strapped to a metal bed, as Emiliano stood above me with surgical tools. "What the- hold o- AAAH!?" He was already slicing into me, with multiple blade tools, simply torturing me as he slowly made his way to my vitals. "STOOOP!" It then all came to a stop, when he hit the heart, killing me. And then I once again woke up. This time, in a futuristic city. However, I heard blood dripping from something as a Purple haired girl with a sword walked towards me, with Emiliano seemingly controlling her. The sword had blood dripping from it. Fresh. Like she had just killed someone, or even… multiple people, since it was a large amount.

"How many times am I going to keep dying…!? And all of them seemed to be involving Emiliano somehow…!" I tried to run away, but I was boxed in. She moved towards me, raising the sword to slice me. "Stay… STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!" She sliced me in half as my organs splattered across the ground. This constant cycle of endless deaths, or so it seemed, continued for a long time. Until eventually, I was back in the wasteland, gasping for air. But Emiliano still stood there. "Do you see now? There is no way for you to win, for even if you run away, destiny still arrives all the same." I was dumbstruck. Was all this true? And if it was, why? One death in particular, stood out to me. Who was that Purple haired girl? And, where even was that place? The answers seemingly will never come, as I had taken too much damage to even try to escape. "Now, DIE!" Emiliano went for the finishing blow.

"HAA!" All of a sudden, someone had kicked him in the face, sending him flying into a rock formation. "Goku!?" I said, in shock. I wasn't expecting him to intervene in this fight, yet he did. "You've done well so far, but don't forget you still have one trick up your sleeve." He said, confidently. "Wait, you mean…" He nodded. How could I have forgotten? "He'll be down for long enough, so hurry!" I slowly got up. "Well… if you can't beat him… bomb him." I said, raising my hands to the air as I stepped back a distance away. "Ahem… everyone! I need you all to lend me some of your energy!" I called out to anyone who could hear me across the planet. I could feel the energy of my friends, family, everyone who believed in me. "Not one person will die here. NOT ONE!" I said, as I kept charging the attack. I was lucky to have been taught this from Goku. And thankfully, I was able to control it, with much effort.

Emiliano got up. "Who the fuck dares to interupt…!" He teleported back, facing Goku, not realising I was charging the ultimate attack. Emiliano was actually kinda shaking when he saw Goku. Although his powers far outmatched mine, he was still no match for a full powered Super Saiyan God. But regardless, he pressed on. "I'll kill you for interrupting me! You have no chance." "What's the matter then? Come get me." Goku stood idle, taunting him. He prepared to charge at him, when a light caught his eye. "What… that can't be the sun. It's too early in the morning for it to be that-" He looked up and saw me with that massive energy sphere.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" He was certainly unsure about this, because he wasn't expecting it. But I did lose the element of surprise. By this point, the Spirit Bomb was MASSIVE. And it was too late for Emiliano to even try to stop the charging. "Here we go! HAAAGH!" I threw the bomb towards him as Goku teleported out of the way with instant transmission. "This is nothing!" Emiliano said as he tried to push back the massive sphere of energy that constantly pushed him back. He was certainly putting in a lot of effort, and actually managed to make the bomb come to a stop. However, I wasn't going to take any chances. "KAIOKEN TIMES THREE!" I once again activated it, pushing the bomb even further forward. "Nnngh…! DIE!" He slowly attempted to push it back, but couldn't. It was simply a standstill.

"Perish! HAAAA!" I fired an energy beam at the bomb, fully consuming Emiliano as it collided with the ground fully. I could barely hear his yelling as the bomb exploded, with a blinding flash of light. The shockwave sent me flying, as I didn't have enough strength to resist the wind. I slightly screamed as I flew backwards a long distance, landing on top of a rock formation.

When the dust settled, all I could see were little stars of energy from the bomb, and a massive crater. "Is it… Is it over?" I said to myself, jumping down. I panted heavily, thinking that I may have killed Emiliano. Only for my face to turn into instant shock, as a very damaged Emiliano stepped out, revealing that his entire top had been evaporated, and he had a few holes in his body. "How the…" I coughed, almost unable to speak. "How the hell did you survive…?" I asked him, as he also seemed noticeably weakened. "I can't die… not until I've finished you off…!" He began running towards me, but was so weakened, he just fell face first. We both couldn't fight in this state. The fight had come to a halt, a standstill. He barely sat up, unable to stand. "You only damaged me this much because that fucking Saiyan assisted you. This fight proves nothing…!" Although he was right, it was undeniable that in this fight, it ended in a tie. "Yeah Yeah, whatever… anyway, why don't you take this time to explain yourself, you damn maniac…" He didn't respond, only pushing himself up to his feet. "This isn't the last time we'll meet. Next time I see you, you will be dead!" "Keep on dreaming…" I replied, as the wind of darkness overtook him once more, as he vanished in the wind. "Won't be the last time we meet, huh?" I said. Barely able to keep myself stable, I let myself fall to the floor, back first. I gazed at the sun, shining bright in the sky, as I slowly slipped away from consciousness…

I was in a room, an empty one, filled with darkness. Another dream consuming my mind, as I looked for anyone. I wasn't afraid this time, I had faced overwhelming darkness, yet pushed it back. I reached out with my hand, trying to feel anything. Before my hand landed upon someone's back. "Hello?" I asked. It felt like a warm energy, like it was someone I could trust, yet I didn't know who it was. I advanced forward, to try and get a look at the person's face. As she begun to turn around, my vision went white before I could truly see her face. I could faintly hear something, a female voice. "...ric-" I woke up, gasping. I looked around, before noticing something. The arm that was missing, it felt… there, although I knew it was a metal, robotic arm. But that was good enough for me, all that mattered was that I had gained my arm back somewhat, and everyone was safe.

However, one thought still struck out to me. Who was that girl? I couldn't tell who she was, yet her presence was soothing, warm as if I knew who she was, but I didn't. But from what I could tell, it was someone I could trust. So my worries had been nonexistent. But it was still confusing.

I sat up from the bed, thinking about my next move. Was I really that weak in comparison to Emiliano? I wanted to doubt it, but it was clear that he was somehow stronger. Perhaps a visit to the time chamber was needed once more, but I had already spent a year there, and it felt like I was going insane. I couldn't go in there without the others, but… they would never be used to that gravity. I needed more time to find more ways to unlock my potential. I sat up from the bed and pulled myself free of the medical equipment, as I struggled to learn the control of my new robotic arm. However, it wasn't too hard to adapt to, and I found myself opening the door, using my robotic arm. As soon as I opened the door however, everyone screamed with joy. Everyone had eagerly waited for my return. "You sure took your time getting up. Everyone was worried, you know?" "Come on, Azuki. You know this battle was going to happen sooner or later, so getting this first one out of the way, was probably a good action." "First?" My mom asked. "He's probably going to come for a second round at some point." Everyone was shocked, and understandably afraid. I mean, if one battle had brought me to the brink of death, then imagining another one so soon, could be… well, traumatising in a sense. I had made a promise to always protect my group, and for good reason, so losing me, could spell bad news, understandably. Not just because of the promise, but also because I was the one who really knew what I was doing. "Well, in that case we'll just need to find more allies who know their stuff!" My mom suggested. "That could work, although I don't know where to even start looking." As far as current knowledge goes, that was about the limit. More allies would be cool, but where would we begin to look?

"Alright, we'll do that. We can find a good place to strike, where Emiliano will have a disadvantage, and or find some allies." I said, with a smile. Everyone agreed on this plan with a nod. I began to think about a way to ambush Emiliano next time. I thought deeply about it, and realised something. When Emiliano was impaled by a crystal in that huge alien invasion, that somehow made him survive. Same went for me, so maybe it could be related. Perhaps he could be looking for those kinds of crystals to give him even more power.

I continued to think about it, up until night came around. "Perhaps some research is needed." So, while everyone was sleeping, I left Capsule Corp, and the city entirely, as I made my way back along the road to my ship. It had been a long time since I had stepped foot in here, at least for me. Sitting in the cockpit, I remembered the controls like it was nothing at all. After all, it was an Xbox controller. Setting course for a nearby asteroid system, the ship lifted off the ground, as I blasted off into space. I recalled crashing into an asteroid earlier on, and it had these unique crystals in them. Perhaps, there could be something… "You should've at least told us you were heading out." I nearly jumped out of my chair. I turned around, and it was Azuki, in pyjamas.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you asleep?" I asked, since there's no reason to hide my intentions anymore. "I just had a hunch that you would do something so suddenly. It just seems an awful lot like you." She answered. She had grown used to the way I acted, so much so, to the point where she could tell if I had some kind of plan like this. That didn't explain her stealth skills though… "Well, regardless. It's pretty late, so you should sleep anyway." "Nah. I'll stay awake for a little longer. I'm curious to see where you're going anyway." "Just don't blame me if you fall asleep…" Azuki then sat in the co-pilot seat, strapping herself in, as we raced through space, across the galaxy and beyond. Even thought this was a serious situation, something was beautiful about it all. As we went through space, we passed stars and even saw galaxies. I slowed down the ship, just to admire them for a while. Azuki did the same, looking out into the stars. We both remained silent, simply looking out in awe over the entirety of space.

It was a beautiful sight. If we weren't in a serious situation, we could remain here forever. But that isn't quite an option yet, as there's still business that needs to be taken care of. "Hey, Eric?" I turned to look at Azuki, who had sat next to me on the pilot seat, and rested her head against me. "Seriously… this is one hell of a sight, isn't it?" "I couldn't agree more Azuki. Like, this is seriously beautiful." She kept resting against me, and I felt my heart rate start to quicken slightly. "Kekeke! You're heart's racing, you know that?" "Y-Yeah, it is. What about it?" Azuki turned to face me, giving me a cheeky smile. "You pervert. You're totally enjoying this, aren't you?" "Can't say no to that…"

She knew that her presence was soothing to me, and I was a bit embarrassed. "Hehe, no need to be embarrassed. Besides, you were already holding those feelings for a while now, right?" "What do you mean…?" "See, while we were at your planet, I took some time to research, and I was also curious about what was on your computer. So I waited for you to leave, so I could see what was on it." "O-Oh." My face reddened. If I wasn't already embarrassed, this spilled my emotions over the top entirely. She had figured it all out. At this point, I couldn't do anything else but pet her. She purred slightly. "Holy hell, not gonna lie, that was adorable." I'm not sure about my heart, but I think it skipped a beat. Not to mention the redness of my face. "Hehe. You've really gone through a lot, haven't you? Come on, get some rest, will you?" I didn't refuse at all. I kept my hand on her head, as we continued to gaze into the emptiness of space. I felt a sense of peace, and happiness dare I say. It had been such a long time since I've been this comfortable, somewhat. With work and effort, things could… well, return to the way they should be.

"I see you still got your eyes open. Cmon, sleepy time." Azuki said to me. "Mhm, Mhm…" I closed my eyes, for real this time and unknown to me, Azuki also closed hers. "Zzz…" We both fell asleep within the next few minutes.

Having gone through the most intense battle of his life so far, Eric suffered heavily. With new knowledge about Emiliano's new power, will Eric be able to stop him? Or will he and his team die trying? Find out next time!

Also please tell me what you think of this story or how to improve thank you


End file.
